Don't Starve: The One True Heir
by Phoenixflame of Thunderclan
Summary: Wilbur has always found himself limited by the species mother nature decided to dump him in- the Prime Apes. He always wished for more. Now, thanks to a vision from the Nightmare Captor Maxwell, he has found himself recruited to ensure that no one can overthrow him. This means not even his companions are safe anymore. Semi-Prequel to What This World Has to Offer
1. Chapter 1

"Hey..."

"What?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" 

"What can you possible tell me that I don't know already?"

"I lied."

 _A million emotions spread over his face at once. I didn't need mind reading to guess what he was thinking. 'What about?'_

"I could speak English."

" _What?_ "

"I knew how to speak English the whole time. I was just messing with you."

 _He gave me a deadpan look._ "Seriously? That was your secret?"

"It messed with you, didn't it?"

 _He sighed, shaking his head slowly, then leaned up against the cage that held me. I grabbed the bars and pressed my face against it in a failed attempt to look down on him like I used to._

"Are you mad now?"

"No. Well... maybe a little." _He elbowed my cage, shaking the whole thing and waking Tiger Lily. She blinked at me, then at the spider boy._

"What are you two doing up so late?" _She asked._

"I don't know, Wilbur. Would you like to explain?"

 _He grinned up at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. He once hated me, but now we were like best friends._ "It doesn't feel right."

 _Tiger Lily flopped onto her back and groaned loudly._ "Stop waking me up when you decide to pull an all-nighter!"

 _I fiddled with my paws. It really didn't feel right. He felt it too. Neither of us could sleep._

 _We didn't know what day that was._

 _The day it was set free for the first time. It wasn't until he let out a sudden cry of fearful pain that I realized. He backed away from me, shaking his head wildly like a cat with a box on its head._

"Webber!" _I cried. I reached my paws through the bars of my cage. He lowered his gaze so I couldn't see his expression._

 _Then it appeared next to him, grabbing his shoulders with a grin nothing short of manic._ **"D͞idn̕'̡t̸ ͝ýoù ̢m̴i̛s̸s me?"** _It purred. Webber thrashed in its grip. Its eyes were on me, though. Not its captor. ҉_ **Y͟ou ́k̀ǹe͡w̨ I ̶w͏ouĺd ̷co̴me b͞a̡c̵k͡...͞"͡**

"Get away from him!" _I demanded, leaning against the bars of my cage so heavily it toppled over, popping the cage top off and sending me rolling right towards it._

 _Webber looked up at me. His eyes were wild with panic. Obviously, he too had thought that Nightmare was gone for good._ "Help me!" _He wailed._

 _I took a few steps back, torn between helping my friend and sparing my own life. Nightmare would kill one of us._

"Wilbur!" _Tiger Lily cried. Apparently she had been freed too._ "Run!" _She grabbed my tail in her teeth._

"I have to help Webber!" _I tried to rip my tail away, but she kept a firm grip. Finally, I gave up and turned to flee myself. The sky was turning shades darker. The Fall of the Ancients had begun and it was because of Nightmare._

 _Webber didn't cry out for help again. I felt his gaze boring into my back. I could tell that his eyes were filling up with tears at being left behind at the mercy of the beast who had chased him for so long. Mine were too. I understood now why he hated me at first. He hated me because I left him. Because I had betrayed him._

 _He hated me because I abandoned him._

…

 _ **Many years later...**_

The Nightmare Captor paced restlessly while he waited for his servant. His hands were folded behind his back and his eyes were locked in a scowl. "Charlie!" He barked.

The Night Monster sauntered into the room, obviously in no particular rush. She nodded once to him. "Maxwell. Why the urgency?"

He paused in his stride for just a few seconds before resuming. "I fear something is coming."

"Something is always coming. What fears you about the future?"

"I saw myself... being overthrown."

Shock rippled over the Night Monster's features. "Overthrown? By who?"

"That is the problem..." He shook his head, biting his lip. "I only saw..." He drew his breath in between his teeth. "I only saw one I could make out."

"And who was he?"

Maxwell answered with silence, though his movement ceased entirely. He lowered his head and let a demented grin spread across his face. "Charlie... you are excused. But before you go..." he added as she had turned to leave. "Bring me the Prime Ape."

"Whi-"

"THE Prime Ape, Charlie."

She lowered her gaze and nodded once more. "Yes, Maxwell. I will do as ordered."

…

 _"You are destined for greatness."_

 _"Few people can stop you."_

 _"You are the one true heir."_

 _"You are our only hope."_

"Yes... yes I know!"

 _"Fight for us!"  
_

 _"Fight with us!"_

 _"You will be immortal!"  
_

Supposedly, I had the most to say of anyone. I remained quiet as a child and young Prime Ape- or so I was told. They thought it was because I was just afraid of saying anything wrong. Of course, being the first of a species can cause a lot of stress for getting yourself set up.

They were wrong.

They were so, _so_ wrong.

 _"Be one of us!"_

This whisper caught my attention. I rose my chin to seek out the source of the voices, but the area I was in was blank. "Who are you?"

 _"We are the darkness!"  
_

 _"We are the night!"  
_

Excitement caused my tail to twitch. A small grin began to spread across my face. "What can I do!?"

 _"Listen to us!"_

 _"Worship us!"  
_

 _"Follow us!"_

"Yes- _Yes_ I will! Tell me what I can do for you!"

The voices began to overlap as they demanded their own sacrifices.

 _"Kill the boy!"_

 _"Drown the survivors!"  
_

 _"Betray your friends!"  
_

I would gladly do any of those things, if I knew a boy or survivors or friends.

 _"Eternal strength!"_

 _"Eternal power!"_

 _"Be a King!"_

 _"You are destined for greatness!"  
_

 _"Greatness!"  
_

They began to chant this one word over and over again. "O-Of course! Show me what I have to do to become one of you!" 

One voice. One voice stood out above the rest. It was deep yet high pitched. It was feminine yet masculine. It was gravelly yet smooth. It was there, yet it was not. **"F̕ol̸l̸ow ̕me̷. ̕An͏d fol̨ĺow͟ m͏y ̕comm̛an͡ds. Tr̢u̵st ̵m̧é... ̢yo͝u̸ ͟wil̕l ̛n̡o̕t͠ ̨r͠eg̵ret ͢a̛ ́th̴i̢ng."͠**

I could barely contain my glee. "I'll kill them all! I'll lead them all astray! I'll do whatever I have to! I want to become one with the shadows! I-I always have!

"Let me fight beside you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness had descended over the island. Used to living off of little sleep, I had been walking for almost an hour after it had set. Instead of following the usual trend, the sounds of nighttime calmed me. I would not deny for a second that I used to be deathly afraid of being caught without light, but now it empowered me. Of course, my biggest ally _was_ the night.

She stood by me now I knew. I couldn't see her, but I could sense her presence. I felt her demonic gaze traced at me, examining every step I took with a keen eye. I wasn't sure exactly what she expected of me. She just sort of stood back and let me do my thing.

 _"You will be called upon when the time is right."_ I remembered Maxwell assure me.

 _"I've seen how you work. You are cunning... devious. You are perfect."_

I straightened my posture, stopping as I felt gentle waves lapping against my paws. In the distance, over the sea, I heard the high-pitched noises of bottlenosed bolphins sleeping after a long day of play. A couple wobsters were having a mock fight in a patch of blueish bioluminescence, while- if I strained my ears really hard- I could hear the distant sounds of the tiger shark- Tiger Lily- put her four sharkittens to bed.

I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting there. The sun was rising when I found myself being flung from my stupor. Unsure of exactly what had caught my ear, I sat in silence a few seconds longer. I froze as I heard someone shout something. Then I heard him cuss. It was normal of course. I understood all languages native to this land, so I often heard animals say stuff.

This was in English though.

I had never seen a human before. I only knew the language from the broken tongue the wildbores spoke. My instincts kicked in and I fled up the nearest tree, hoping that the bark of the palm would help to hide my brown fur.

He obviously hadn't been here long, since he stumbled out of the bordering jungle looking like he had been pulled through a thorn bush by his hair. He had a curly mess of gray hair despite his obvious youth along with a patch of facial hair that surrounded his mouth. He wore a white shirt which had been all but ripped to shreds under a tattered blue vest. What might have been the most interesting thing about him though was the small red object on a strap around one shoulder and a white bag around the other.

"I do not like this one bit there's _nothing_ good to eat here and everything wants to kill me!" He barked.

Just to prove him wrong and get some kicks I promptly ripped a coconut off of the tree I was seated on and chucked it at him before hiding behind some leaves. Apparently I aimed a little too well because instead of landing by him it actually _hit_ him in the stomach. I cupped my hands over my mouth trying to keep myself from laughing.

"I told you so Walani! I told you everything wants to kill me!" He shouted into the trees. The blow had knocked him over but not driven the breath from him. "A coconut just fell from the sky!"

"Relax Wally!" Another person- Walani I assumed- pushed aside a branch to reach her fallen companion. "We've been here for a day and it was only a snake!" She had black hair put up into twin buns on either side of the top of her head with small red ribbons keeping them in place, two golden hoop earrings in her ears and a red shirt tucked into a belt with a large, tan buckle. She was holding an oddly shaped plank of wood with a red stripe in the center of it and a chunk taken out of the top.

"No- _Walani the coconut just tried to kill me!_ And my name is Warly! Not Wally!"

I nearly fell out of the tree as I officially broke down in a fit of laughter. Well, it would have been 'nearly', but after a few seconds of trying to keep my cool I failed and fell into the sand ten feet below. Is it sad how used to falling off of such heights? The two must have heard my fall because instantly Warly had jumped to his feet and was looking around, terrified. "Sh-show yourself!"

"I'm not afraid of showing myself," I managed to reply between gasps of breath, finally scrabbling to my feet. "Okay, hahahaha, my name's Wilbur." They gave each other funny looks.

"You can speak?" Walani asked, not sounding particularly interested.

"Hardly!" I flicked my tail at Warly's exclamation. "Its English is so broken- it's hardly English at all!" His voice was really, really, _really_ annoying.

"Is it? It sounds perfectly normal to me!" I protested. "And for your information, I am in fact a 'he', not an 'it'. So, you're new?"

"First day," Walani answered. Judging by the tone of her voice, she really didn't care.

"Lucky for you, you ran into me before you ran into anyone else."

"We ran into the accursed snake!"

"A snake isn't going to kill you." I puffed my chest out. "I might. Depends on what the voices say." Silence greeted my words as I let them sink in for a few minutes before continuing. "I am the boss around here. What I say goes. I am known as the Monkey King. Which means I am the king of this place and everything on it: That crabbit, that wobster... you."

"Wait... excuse me?"

"Actually, now that I think of it, I'd better stick with you two to make sure that you aren't going around breaking my island."

"So what if we break one of your 'rules'?" It sort of erked me how calm Walani was acting around my barely concealed threat. "Don't worry, I'm not going to be doing much rule-breaking... actually, I don't plan on doing anythi-"

" _You were the one that threw the coconut at me!_ " Warly cut her off to shout at me.

"Guilty," I grinned. "Hey, you were the one complaining about food."

"I don't understand much of what you are saying, but I understood food. Do you know where to get some of that?"

I stared at him for a few seconds. "Um, crabbits? Wobsters? Berries? Aren't you _looking_ around here? Okay, you know what? You stay here, I'll be back in about two minutes with a full meal." _No wonder humans don't survive around here. They have no instincts!_

By the time I got back to them- _they actually listened to me. This'll be so fun-_ Warly had placed his metal red thing on the ground. The top of it was off and there was the starting of a fire under it. "What is that?" I asked him as Walani retrieved the berries I had collected.

"I'll show in you a second if you don't throw anymore coconuts at me," he replied defensively with a semi-hurt look.

"Trust him. He showed me it yesterday," Walani assured me. I flicked my tail, slightly annoyed that they wouldn't tell me but interested nonetheless.

"Hey, I said nothing about throwing no more coconuts," I pointed out as he poured the berries in the weird metal crate thing. "I _like_ coconuts. And I like _throwing coconuts._ "

"Uh Walani? Do you want some?" He offered, sounding the slightest bit embarrassed.

"I think you're the only one hungry, Wally."

"Um, I think it's Warl-"

"Wally, Wally's fine," he interrupted, and I couldn't help but laugh a bit again. I wasn't going to deny the way he seemed to pay more attention to whatever he was doing as if he was hoping to hide the way he had blushed at Walani's nickname for him. _Oh how cute._

Apparently this was gonna be what I was stuck with for awhile.

 _It doesn't matter. I have a feeling this will be..._

 _entertaining._

 **A/N: Hmm... anyone else hearing 2D's speaking voice from Gorillaz for Warly's voice...?**


	3. Chapter 3

The normally dark hallway in front of me was filled with light. To be honest, I wasn't sure exactly what this place was. I wasn't even sure if it was real or it was just a place my mind retreated to as I slept. All I knew was that this was what I saw every time I closed my eyes. I sprung to my paws, excitement flooding over me. Maybe I had a new mission! Maybe now that I had Warly and Walani Maxwell would tell me more about my duty! I nearly skipped down the lighted path, admiring once more the intricate designs hidden within the designs, the beautifully carved lamps, and the smooth marble flood underpaw that could only be created by years and years of constant wear. I was almost positive that this place used to be far more popular than it stood now. Upon reaching Maxwell's chamber, hope soaring in my chest, I began to feel it plummet. He was mumbling under his breath with a deep frown planted on his face. It took him a few seconds to notice me, but as he did he straightened up and the far away look vanished.

"You found them." His words did not sound happy nor accusing. He just spoke very, very plainly as though this was the most simple matter to exist.

"Indeed," I replied, slightly put out.

"How many?"

 _How many_? I wondered. I stayed quiet, hoping for more clarification.

"How many were there?"

"Uh... two? Warly and Walani."

"Ah," recognition flared in his gaze. "So you haven't found the others yet?"

"There's more? Did you see more in your... vision?"

"The shadows were very specific," he told me. "They only showed me two of you, but I can almost be certain there were five."

"Two?" _Who's the other one? Am I even one of them that he saw?_

He nodded once. "You and another. A child." A manic grin slowly spread across his face. "We don't have to worry about _him_ anymore though... I have... someone on the job." I shivered, though I did not know why. "That is why I had to choose you. You wouldn't betray your master, would you?"

 _Maybe.. depends on what someone gives me. A bunch of bananas maybe..._

"Focus!" He snapped, and I straightened by posture instantly.

"Sorry! Of course not! You have given me a purpose," I added. "With those stupid spiders out of the way, my life has been entirely boring. So what do you need me to do? If you think that you have taken out one of them, why am I still doing this job?"

"Because there is still you, Walani, Warly, and the fourth." He narrowed his eyes. "You will convince these three to be on our side. If not... I hope you can get creative. I don't think _he's_ gonna stand up to you attacking Walani." A sneer replaced his frown. "People like him are pathetic. All moon-eyed over another person. It's-"

"Unfair?" I guessed.

He flinched as though I had struck a blow to him, and the scowl settled again. "You'd better watch your mouth, monkey, or I will have my shadows rip your tongue out."

"I'm sorry, I can't really watch my mouth. You see, it's on my muzzle but my nose it in the way, so if I try to watch it-"

" _ **SILENCE YOU IGNORANT VARMINT!**_ " He roared, lunging forward but being tugged back as if invisible chains were tied to his hands.

"Heesh, sorry, I was just _trying_ to make a _joke_." I flicked my tail, though inwardly I was wondering why he reacted so harshly to a single word. Suddenly, Maxwell balked at a noise that echoed around the chamber. After a few seconds, he relaxed.

"It's about time you met my... assistant." He lifted his hand and the lights flickered out. A couple moments later I was able to see in the darkness and a woman nothing short of beautiful shyly stepped out into the room. Behind her followed a being of similar appearance, though slightly taller and hardly even solid. A large claw extended where a hand should be, and it had a glower on its face. "Charlie, Nightmare, have you met my latest paw-" he cleared his throat. "Assistant?"

I couldn't make out colors in the dim light, but I could still make out the gorgeous dress she wore and the flower in her hair that was identical to the one Maxwell wore in his lapel. Charlie bowed a bit as she was introduced, while Nightmare aimed a disgusted at her. "Greetings. Wilbur I suppose?"

"Yeah, that's me. Maxwell told me about you. You're the Night Monster?" 

Charlie opened her mouth to say something but was quickly cut off as Nightmare stepped forward. **"͡Ac̷t̕u̶a҉ll͏y,̵ I҉ ̴a̶m̧ y̶ou͝r ̡'Ņi͏gh̴t M͢oǹst̡e̡r͏'̀. ̷T̢his p̛a̡t̶h̵e͝t̴ic ͝whelp b͞esidȩ m͏e ͝is my҉ ̢un̴f̀o̶ŗtun̶ąte 'hơs̨t'."̡**

"Thank you, Nightmare," Charlie muttered through gritted teeth before turning to me again. "I look forward to working with you, Wilbur." She examined the length of my body as though taking note of every strand of fur, then gave a little nod to herself.

 **"̡Comè no̷w, Charlie. Ĺet̡'̸s̛ see h͟o͏w͏ o͡u͝r.̴.. 'pro̢j̴ec̶t͏'̷.̛.. ís҉ tu̕r͝n͟i̸ng o͝u̶t͡.̶"͏**

Maxwell snapped into attention as it spoke. "He's _dead_ , right?"

Nightmare and Charlie exchanged a look. **"̵̡̀͢I҉͞͏̸f̡̧͝͝͡ ḩ̸́è̴̶̵͠ i̵s̵̵͢͢͢ a̵s̛̕͞ ę̷̵̀a̸̡̕s҉̀́i̷̵͟l̵̕͠y̡̛͢ m̸҉̶̨͟á̸̧͡n̨͡i̢̕p̕͝͞u҉̧́l̡͠ą̴̷̧͢b̶̶͠͞l͞҉͏e͝͠ a͏s̷̕͡͞͝ t̴͟͢͠h͝ę͞ m͏o͠҉͞n̶̷̕͟k̡̕͏e͞͠y҉̷́̕͟.̷͞.̶̛͝͠.́͝ ẁ̷͟͡͝é̕'̨҉̨̀͡l҉̛ĺ̡ h̸̡́͟͞á̶v̸̸̛͢͝é͏͏ a̴͢͏̨̛ p̡͏̢o̶̢͟͝w̸̧̛ȩ̢̕͟͞ŕ̶̢̀f̸̧̛͢͞u̷̕҉̶ļ̵͞͝ ẁ̸̸̧͝e̛҉a͏̢͢͢͞p̧̛̛͠o̶͡n̴͟͏ o̕̕͞ń͟ o̶̢̕u̡̕͢͢͝ŕ̸̸͝ h̸͟a̛̕n͢҉̴̀d̨͢͡s͡͝͏.͢҉̧͢"͏̢̀͡** It muttered in a voice I could not understand at all.

"It was my idea, Maxwell," Charlie told him apologetically. "Worse comes to worst... we could kill him later. But for now..."

 **"͡҉H҉̷̀i̢̡s̴͡ ỳ͏͝ò̷͟ų̴̴̕͡t̛́͡h̵̛͠.̶̴.̸̀͝.̷̨̛ i͏̡n̶҉͠͡ţ̸̢̕͢è̴̛r̵̸͢͢é̢͞s̸̶͟t̷̛҉s̵͢͢͏.̶̵.̸̸͢͢.̸̕ m̢͞e͏̢̛́͠.̕͢͝͠ T́͢ḩ̴̧̛e̢͏ y̸̢̛o͠҉̴̡̀u̵̶͡ń̶̶̵g͢҉̀e̷̡̧r̢̢͢͡ t̛͠͏̴͟ḩ́e̢y̛͡ à͡r̛̕͟͝e̸̡͏̷,̴̷́͡ ţ̵̶̡h̴̨͝͡é̵̸͡ e̡҉̛́͡a̧͠s̢̨̀͟ì̶̡̡͝e̡̨͏̛r̸̷̡̧ i̴͟t͝ i̢̡͟͠s͝ t͏̨̀̕ǫ̶̛ f̧̢o̸͝͠͠ŗ̴́͢c̶͠e̴̢ ţ̀̕͟͝h̢e̵͢m҉̴̡́ o̴̷̶̢n̡҉͞e̛͞ w̷̷̕͡a̸̢ý҉̵̷͡ ǫ̡́r̢̛͡ ą̵͞͝n̵͞o̴҉̷̨͝ţ̀͠͞h̷̛͢͠͞é̶̴̕͢r̕͡.̸̕͢͞ H͏̸́̕͡e̢͠ c̨̢͠à̶̢̛n̶̴̡ b̶̵̴e̶̷̛͟͟ ù͏̸͠śe͟҉f͞͏̕u̧͏̴̨͡l͏̢͏̛.͏̴́̀҉"̷͢͡**

Maxwell sat in silent rage for a moment before bowing his head. "Fine. But if your plan doesn't work, he _will_ be dead. No going around me. Got that you two?"

"Yes, Wi- Maxwell."

 **"I͟n̢d̀eed̢, ̕my ͟m̴as͞tér."**

With a synchronized bow to the Nightmare Captor, the duo walked out of the Throne Room side-by-side. As soon as they were gone Maxwell sighed. "They never follow my orders as I specify. Sometimes they just don't understand when I say I want someone dead, I want someone _dead_." He shook his head. "Anyway, back to the subject. Warly and Walani... how are they?"

"Are you asking me how are they doing or if I'm going to be getting my homicidal tendencies back with them?" I asked.

"I'm asking if they are fragile," he snapped. "Are they weak? Strong? Defiant?"

"To be honest, they're both pretty plain from what I've gathered." I flicked my tail dismissively. "Don't worry, sir, you'll _know_ if they start getting defiant. I'm already coming up with some pretty ways to get rid of them need be."

"Other than killing them?"

"More fun than killing them. Killing's really not fun. I mean, I get blood all over my floor, and I get a lot of dirty looks, and just..." I sighed heavily and threw my arm over my forehead. "It's all so _stressful._ "

He narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You know, being a _king_ and all. With all of your... royal subjects... and you wanna kill half of them..."

He gave me a look that said if I said anything else I'd be on his list, so I began to back up. "See you next time I'm summoned, ol' chump."

"Oh you will be summoned," Maxwell growled behind my back as I walked out towards the hallway. "Very soon... my puppet."


	4. Chapter 4

_"Your job? For now? Befriend them. Find the fourth. Make them think you are fighting for_ them _."_

So that's what I did. I did what I was told- I was obedient- and I wasn't fond of getting on Maxwell's bad side like Charlie and Nightmare had done. Despite the fact I had not seen the two since the first time I spoke with them, Maxwell had informed me that the 'fifth' seemed to 'lack the destructive behavior he feared he would develop'. I didn't know who it was... I personally didn't care. It was something I had not been told, thus I assumed it was unimportant.

"Wally!" Walani was calling. I sat nearby, my tail casually wrapped around my front paws. They were trying their hand at killing the crabbits that 'teased them endlessly' as Warly had commented. Of course, as expected of outsiders, they were absolutely terrible at it. "Cut it off! Cut it off!"

Just like the many crabbits they had attempted to catch this one saw that it was ganged up on and, instead of running like a normal animal, it leaped in the air and buried itself deep in the sand. Warly let out a growl of frustration- which coming from him sounded almost like a high-pitched squeal.

"I _GOT IT_!" I yelled suddenly, launching myself at the mound created and digging furiously, tail lashing to shake off sand that could stick to my fur.

The crabbit tried to bury itself deeper but let out the most hilarious "BWAUHGUABADA!" as it realized it was trapped between a ferocious hunter and sandstone.

"CATCH!" I grabbed it by the eyestock and threw it as hard as I possibly could at Warly.

He yelped and hid behind his weapon- only the most EPIC and POWERFUL of SHARPENED STICKS. Unfortunately for us, it hit the blunt end. I swept my tail across the sand, scattering it all over Walani who was watching from behind me, and pounced on it. I didn't kill it, just kept it held between my paws so it could not jump away or burrow down. I lifted it up to Warly, the entire time the blue animal thrashing in my grip and crying out. He cracked open an eyelid to stare at it for a few seconds. I sighed, knowing he wasn't going to do anything, and dug my claws into the soft part of its skin, killing the poor thing in seconds. "Voila. The thing's dead. Good job Warly, I love the way you just _completely froze up_. You _gotta_ teach me that move." I flicked his knee with my tail.

"You just _threw_ it at me! What am I supposed to do?"

I stood on my back legs, apparently shocking him with the fact I was nearly eye level with him. "Look. I'm trying to teach you survival instincts here. If you are going to freeze up every time something shocks you, you will be dead within two weeks, _tops._ I'm trying to _help_ you."

He didn't say anything, but I could tell by the look on his face that didn't trust me. I dropped to all fours again, then turned to Walani. "Why are you always picking on poor Wally?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"He's fun to mess with," I snickered. "He gets so indignant and his... 'squeaky' voice is funny when he does that."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not standing right there!" Warly exclaimed with a slightly hurt note. Walani giggled.

"Relax, Wally! We're playing with ya'! No need to get all offended."

"I'm not offended!" He protested. "It's just unbelievably rude to talk bad about people when they are within earshot!"

"Alright, alright. I guess that means we'll have to talk bad about you... OUT of your earshot," I shot a grin in his direction before bouncing back a few paces. Walani had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing, while Warly just looked upset.

"Uh, Wilbur? Can I talk to you for a second?" The chef asked. I nodded, putting on my best 'I'm-super-serious' face and curled my tail over my paws.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I instantly snickered. "I know you don't want me to ruin your 'chances' with her. But seriously... do you _really_ think you have any chance with her?"

"I didn't say I wanted to!" _Aawww, he blushed again. Maxwell was right though... pathetic!_ "Can you just please stop being so... you?"

"Oh-ho-no, sorry. I've been told that for _years_ now my dear Warly. This is how I am and this is how I will stay." _If only you knew the extent of my... me-ness._ "Oh fine, I'll- put in a good word for ya' if ya' know what I mean," I winked at him and elbowed him. "Oh WALANI!" 

" _Don't you dare!"_ He yanked sharply on my tail as I attempted to run back to her. "I swear if you start spreading rumors-" 

"They aren't rumors if they're true!" I butted in with a singsong voice. "Oh my gosh, what would she say if I just went up to her and told her you like her."

"I _don't like her!_ " He exclaimed, stomping his foot down for emphasis. "I don't know where you've gotten that state of mind!"

"By the way you blush every time I mention it and every time she calls you Wally. Did you know each other before this perchance? Grade-school crush?" 

"I didn't know her before! I hardly know her now!"

"WALANI!"

He clamped his hand over my mouth. "Would you _shut up?_ "

I pried his hand away. "All you needed to do was ask."

After a few seconds of receiving the glare of death, he finally sighed and turned back. "Wa-" He paused. "Walani?"

She was gone.

"Great job, ya' lost her." I chortled.

"It's not funny!" He snapped. "Walani! Where'd you go?"

"Maybe she got tired of having you staring at her all the time," I suggested with another snicker.

"Wilbur! I'm trying to be serious!" 

"And I'm trying to suggest _very plausible causes._ "

There was a crash.

Then there was the cussing.

The air was suddenly driven out of me as one second, I was staring in confusion at Warly- I remembered that this was a very similar situation that led me to the two in the first place- to having something jabbed into my stomach hard enough to send me somersaulting into the nearest palm. The person who stalked out of the shadows of the forest I couldn't make out the details of since the sun was behind him. To my eyes, he was a shadow, every muscle tense as he drew a machete longer than my entire body and stalked up to me, ready for a kill. Warly had appeared not to suffer any injury, but he was displaying his most annoying quality of freezing up at the first sign of danger.

There was something odd though. Having been winded, it took precious moments to regain control over myself again, but just as I scrambled to my paws to fight or flee he drove his foot into my chest and pressed me against the bark... or at least, what could have been his foot. He had been limping... perhaps he had been injured before. I wasn't given much time to think before he rose the blade to my neck until I felt the cold touch of metal beneath my fur, but not deep enough to draw blood. He grinned at me, though it wasn't nice or playful... it was the kind of manic grin someone made when they were about to kill prey... and I was that prey. "Any last words b'fore I slit yer throat, beast?" He snarled. My instincts kicked in, but for some reason, it was not the fight or flee response.

"I-I can talk," I blubbered. I knew how shocking it was that I could speak to an outsider, and I was hoping to buy myself time.

His expression changed.

"M-my name's Wilbur," I managed to continue. "I am... um... a prime ape... I'm a native, by the way." I was slowly getting my breath back and heartbeat steady. "So... it's very impolite to come onto my land to-" I cut myself off with a yelp as the blade was driven deeper into my flesh, this time staining a streak of red down my chest.

"Say that 'gain."

"My name's W-Wilbur?"

"Th' other part, ya' beast!"

"I'm a prime ape... and native?"

An expression reminiscent of a snarl appeared on his face. "So wha'? You want'ng to kill me too?"

"Not exactly." I felt around the tree I was trapped against until I managed to get a hold of something hard and sharp. I wasn't exactly sure what it was, but I had a feeling it would do. "I'm just here, minding my own business- WARLY help me out."

As soon as my captor turned his head for just a second to make sure the chef wasn't going to do anything, I sprang into action. I whipped my tail around as hard as I could and hit his leg with the object.

And it _exploded_.

He didn't seem to feel pain from the attack, but it unbalanced him greatly and one shove back was enough to send him toppling over and cause the machete to fall in front of me. I instantly scooped up the weapon and sat on him, using my weight to pin him down. Now that the sun was facing down on him, I was able to make out his features.

He wore a red hairband below a tangled mess of white hair which matched the mustache and beard that had grown raggedly on his face.

And his legs were made of _wood_.

As though he had just realized how quickly the tables had turned, he went from an expression of anger and hatred to one of pure terror and shock. "What are you called?" I snapped.

"Call'd?"

"What is your _name_!?"

"Al'ight! Th' call me..." the grin slowly returned to his face. "Th' call me Woodlegs."


	5. Chapter 5

I had been reluctant to fall asleep that night, considering someone had tried to murder me just hours before. Woodlegs had fallen asleep before I did, but it still concerned me to be near him. Warly had been beyond concerned when Walani did not reappear, so I wasn't even sure if he was asleep or searching for her. Of course, Woodlegs had been questioned many times if he knew anything about Walani's disappearance, to which he would calmly explain that he would refuse to answer until the following morning. Judging by the grin on his face- the smug kind this time- he knew very well of her absence, and was just enjoying the way Warly was freaking out.

I turned over again, grimacing. I couldn't seem to get comfortable. Naturally, the second Woodlegs turned his back I had hidden his machete and his leg was still smashed, but I still felt uncomfortable around him.

 _Maxwell, it'd be really nice if you reached out to me now!_ I thought hopefully. _Woodlegs is only here because he can't move very well, and honestly I'd just like to know if he's the fourth or if I can just kill him already!_

"Oh? Back already?"

I nearly jumped out of my fur as I leaped to my paws, pelt brushed out like an angry sharkitten before realizing it was Maxwell who had spoken to me. I was in his Throne Room. I breathed, trying to calm my racing heart. "You scared me! I thought you were Woodlegs out to get me again!"

A grating chuckle fought its way out of the Nightmare Captor's throat. "Yes... Woodlegs..."

"Is he the fourth?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Only time will tell."

"Are you saying we won't know until you are officially overthrown? Doesn't sound like very effective precognition."

"It doesn't make sense!" His voice rose. "Why am I only able to see you two? Why would the shadows show me five, but only give the faces of two?"

"Perhaps they were hoping your judgment would suffice?" I suggested.

He let out a snort of disbelief. "I still see you..." Maxwell's eyes narrowed. "You aren't planning on betraying me, are you?"

"Of course not!" _I don't plan ahead on anything!_ I left the second part unsaid. Somehow I felt that it would only worsen any punishment I might get in the near future.

"Good... I still see the child as well though. Perhaps I'll just send Nightmare to finish him off... safety reasons." He shrugged. "He's easy enough. _You_ on the other hand, and the other three..." He trailed off. "Truthfully, I'm quite concerned about you four. I thought you all might have some sort of spark, when in reality Warly doesn't trust you, Woodlegs not only apparently tied Walani up someplace but tried to kill you... to be honest, I don't think it'll even be my work that kills them. They have their hands full trying to defend themselves from the _wrong threat_."

"Are you the wrong or right threat?"

"As you have learned, I can be a powerful ally or opponent. As king of this world I am only limited by my own imagination... and Them, but They don't like to interfere with... 'mortal's' work."

"You... didn't answer my question."

"I am saying I would be the correct threat should I want them dead." A lash of flame appeared in his hand. "I don't want them to get close to me, but I do not wish for... instant... death."

"They could be useful?" I guessed.

"Indeed."

"Is this something Nightmare suggested? Last time it seemed pretty keen to use everyone and didn't seem to really like just plain out killing..."

"Don't let its behavior confuse you," he replied dismissively. "It likes to use others weaknesses, but if they show the slightest hint of rebellion they're good as dead. It doesn't like to deal with a stubborn pawn."

"I bet you can relate?"

"Yes. However, I am trusting you and your judgment on your quartet." A snarl slowly appeared on his face. "Don't do anything stupid, monkey. You are still under our protection." 

"Yes sir!"

"Good." He nodded once. "Go back. It's not quite daytime, but I can tell that you are not going to listen very well when you are worrying about getting murdered in your sleep."

I let out a nervous chuckle. "I'm sorry. I know I should really be used to having to keep one eye open..." I set my jaw and sat a little straighter. "I'll keep them obedient, don't worry, master." I bowed to him, trying to look at him from under my arm to see his reaction and nearly burst out laughing at the mask of slight confusion I could spot. I sprang back to my feet and bounced away from him. The second I stepped out of the Throne Room reality crashed into me, exhaustion weighing my attempts to rise. I yawned and stretched, letting out a sigh of relief as my tight muscles softened. Maxwell was right in that it wasn't quite daytime, but Warly was awake anyway, staring at the flames of his campfire. I sat slightly outside of the range of the flames, but then again, Charlie wasn't going to be attacking me. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Couldn't find her?" I guessed, stumbling towards the fire and lying back down a few feet away from it.

"Not a sign... I can't believe he could just make someone disappear like that." The chef's eyes wandered to where Woodlegs still lay after our skirmish, deep in his own sleep. "I can't believe he's still here."

"He's untrustworthy. I did nothing wrong," I huffed.

"He was afraid. On the brighter side," he added with what sounded like forced hopefulness. "Your English seems to be getting better."

"Is it? I haven't noticed." I _totally_ did not spend a lot of time studying their words trying to perfect the language or anything... "I've been told I'm a fast learner."

"You appear to be so..." His voice faded off again.

After a few seconds of silence I piped up.

"You're _really_ worried about her, aren't you?"

"Aren't you?" He asked, surprised.

"Of course I'm worried," I lied smoothly. "I'm just not as worried about her as I would be for someone I've known forever... understand what I mean?"

He was quiet for another moment or two. "I usually would too. Just feels like I've known you two forever..." Warly looked at Woodlegs again. "Maybe I'll cook something. Cooking always makes me feel better." His crockpot had been slung over his shoulder, but as he was saying this he grabbed it and began to set it up again, evident worry on his face.

"You have stuff to cook with?"

"Yeah," he muttered, burying his face in his cooking again. Although he was a good cook, I preferred raw food over the warm berry jam he had managed to make out of the island's meager offerings.

"Are _you_ okay?" I tried.

He shook his head tightly, biting his bottom lip.

I sighed lightly, keeping my eyes tracked on the forest. "We need to get away from this island as soon as we find Walani," I mumbled. "There's nothing here for us. There's so little food here..."

"How did you survive for so long?" He asked without looking up.

"I'm only one creature, and I don't eat much. Having three others for this island to support... I don't know. There has to be somewhere near here." _After all, I doubt the fifth is on this island, which means there_ has _to be other places._

"Are there other islands?" He queried.

"Hopefully. In the meantime though... what about Woodlegs? Should we let him stay with us?"

"You'd be willing to let him? I mean, he did try to kill you..."

 _That's why I want to keep an eye one him._ "Well, yeah. But..." I glanced at his splintered 'leg'. "He seems pretty easy to slow down if need be. Besides, he might be important for us later on... as long as we watch him, eh, we should be fine."

Once again there was a quiet spot in the conversation.

"What did you want?" Warly asked unexpectedly. I felt a surge of shock and confusion, but remained silent. "I mean..." He looked up at me finally. "What were you promised that made you come here? Or are you actually a native, like you said you were?" 

"I'm a native... but... I'm in this situation because I was promised protection." I swallowed hard, silently congratulating myself on my awesome cover-up for my actual reason for being here. "I've been here a long time and.. well, it started to get to me."

"I was promised loyalty."

I flicked my tail. "Loyalty?"

"I mean..." He turned back to his work. "People used me a lot for different reasons. But I never had someone who actually... you know, actually wanted to know me." 

"I'm curious how many of us there are in all."

"Hopefully only us. I mean, I thought Walani and I were the only ones until Woodlegs appeared." I frowned at him, and he hastily continued. "Only humans I mean. But.. if there are more than just us..." He sighed. "How long will suffering last?"

"Suffering has existed forever," I pointed out. "The only difference is that for the first time, you are one of them suffering." I scratched my claws through the sand. "You don't realize how messed up the world is until you are thrown into the midst of it. It's nothing new. It's just our turn this time."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ **Gah, I hate how unnatural and fake Woodlegs seems to me. ;n; I hate seeming to force a certain type of speech on a character and UHG. (Why do you think Webber never used British terms? -_-) Also, after writing this chapter I realized how much more informal this story is compared to WTWHTO. Like, I** _ **never**_ **had yelling be presented in all caps though I guess it was to keep confusion about WX's speech patterns and a yelling character to a minimum. Oh well I guess**

I was aroused from my sleep by voices. The very tip of my tail twitched in annoyance at being woken up, but at least I had a proper bit of sleep instead of being sent to Maxwell's Throne Room. Then again, I had a feeling I wasn't going to be able to go back to said sleep judging by the excited tone in Warly's voice. I cracked an eyelid open to see that I was the last to wake up. Woodlegs must have fixed the damaged wood of his leg, for he was standing by himself and without favoring either side. _Must have finally given Walani back,_ I thought with a snicker. I rose slowly and stretched, my tail curling over my back before resting on my front paws as I sat.

Woodlegs stood a few paces off to the side with a tiny grin, but what was much more interesting was the way that Warly was crushing poor Walani in a bear-hug, despite the look on her face that suggested she really didn't want to be touched. Naturally, she had received some minor injuries from being essentially kidnapped, but nothing too horrible.

"T' be truthful, I thought ye' lassies were j'st a group o' scallywags set on killing me!"

 _Um... is that still English? Or is this guy speaking a totally foreign language? I'll ask Warly when he's done crushing Walani._

"Well ya' could have just talked first before attacking me and asking questions later!" Walani snapped, shoving Warly out of the way with a slightly annoyed look.

"At least, you know, he didn't try to _murder_ you or anything," I snickered pointedly.

"Aye, t' be fair, I've seen plenty o' ye kind since I came here, and none o' them have been 'kind'."

"You've seen other of my kind? They're on the other side of the island! How long have you been here!?"

"'bout sixty days, I s'ppose."

"SIXTY- I mean," Warly cleared his throat. "Two months? We've been here for what? Three days? Four?"

"Three," Walani confirmed.

"I didn't lie when I said I'm native, so I've been here for years. So... how in the world have we not run into you if you've been here for two months? Heck, how have _I_ not run into you?"

"Just recently got t' th' island. Been sailing th' open sea."

"So there _are_ more islands out there?"

"Aye." I wasn't sure what 'aye' meant, but judging by the tone of his voice it meant... yes? Maybe?

"How did you sail?" Warly asked, earning a wide, genuine grin from Woodlegs.

"Me ship, th' Sea Legs. She's a beauty. M'st powerful ship on th' Seven Seas."

"You have a ship?" The chef instantly perked up.

"What does 'aye' mean?" I asked randomly, but my question fell on deaf ears.

"She could fight off any beast, and she'd be able to carry all ye," Woodlegs chuckled.

"Really?"

"WHAT THE FUDGING COCONUT DOES 'AYE' MEAN!?" I shouted practically in Warly's ear.

"It means 'yes'," he snapped, glaring at me.

I took a deep breath. "WHO IN THE ARCHIPELAGO SAYS THAT?"

Of course, my first exclamation was enough to have everyone staring at me like I was insane, so I decided to keep going. "I've been with you two for three days and you haven't said 'aye' once. Then he starts talking and he says it like, THREE TIMES in the past FIVE MINUTES."

Woodlegs let out a hearty laugh. "T'is sailor talk, lad."

"Well SPEAK ENGLISH so I can UNDERSTAND you."

"He's new to the language apparently," Walani told him patiently.

"And quite horrible at it if I do say so myself."

"Forgive me, I'd love to hear your attempt at the prime ape language if you are so linguistically perfect. It's not easy learning another language in the time span of like, _nothing_."

"A feisty one, ain't he?" I was incredibly close to whipping them all with my tail.

"I'm the one keeping them from poisoning themselves," I tried to reply cheerfully but it came out between gritted teeth. _Watch it, Wilbur. Pretend you aren't as bad as you are._

"It was one time!" Warly protested. "One time. There seemed absolutely _nothing_ wrong with those mushrooms!"

"Didn't your parents ever tell you that bright colored plants are poisonous?" I huffed.

"No but I was told-"

"You two! Relax!" Walani barked. "I go from being crushed by Wally to being completely ignored because Wilbur- sorry Wally- knows more than us about this place."

"Woodlegs probably knows quite a bit too!" He protested. "He's been here two months!" 

"I've been here thousands of years. Sorry, the ape has seniority."

Silence greeted my words for a moment. "No. Not believing it. There is no way you are thousands of years old. You're like-a kid, right?"

"A KID? I am the OLDEST CREATURE on this island and I take offense to being called a KID, _Wally_. Well, second if you count Tiger Lily. Speaking of Tiger Lily, Woodlegs, since you've apparently been here for two whole months, did you ever run into her?"

"Big ol' brute? Orange as th' sunset?"

"Did she... do anything?"

"Tried t' kill meh, nothin' I wan't used to," he huffed.

"Must have messed with the babies," I chortled. "Yeah, tip." I turned to the other two survivors. " _Don't_ mess with Tiger Lily's babies. Also, don't tell her I'm with you." I grimaced. "She'd do just about anything to kill me." As I spoke, I reminded myself that Tiger Lily didn't even know English and I highly doubted that any of these three knew any language she spoke, primarily spider, which really confused me. The prime apes had a language unique to their species despite the fact we were directly related to the splumonkeys of the ancient times that were most likely dead now.

 _Ah, my parents. One thing I admit, I would've really enjoyed watching them die. Them and their entire species._ I was flung from my dark thoughts by Warly's muffled 'thanks for the warning' and Walani's nod.

"Basically everything wants to kill us," I summed up for them. "I mean, they didn't mind me at first- minus Tiger Lily- but now that I'm working for you..." I shook my head. "The inhabitants are vicious against those who act like they own the island." _I'm usually the one who gets vicious but let's not go there._

"Didn't you say you were the leader though? Something along those lines?" Warly pointed out.

I flicked my tail. "I am. But I am only one creature. What's a king against his entire kingdom? When the king doesn't even have a royal guard. Though I guess I can consider you my royal chumps now."

"I'm so flattered," Walani muttered flatly.

"So anyway, any other _very large_ beasts that you ran into during your time here, Woodlegs?"

He looked thoughtful for a second before replying. "Aye, thar was that nasty beast. Had three deadlights slitted with menace and th' beak." He frowned. "Beast nearly destroyed me ship w'th that beak."

"Wow. The Quacken _and_ Tiger Lily in two months. How about the sealnado?"

"Not th't I can recall."

"Oh good." I flicked my tail. "Hey... do you think you can show us what lays outside of this island?" I asked hopefully. "I mean, I'm not fond of meeting the sea monster so swimming is out of the option. I've never left this island, so there'll be a lot of... new stuff out there."

"I find it amusing, ironic, and a little unbelievable that you have apparently lived here forever and have yet to explore beyond this island," Warly joked.

"I'd prefer to survive. Besides... I like this island. It's pretty."

"Yeah..." Walani sighed. "It is quite beautiful. I can't wait to see what else is out there."

 _I guess it's finally time to see the rest of what this world has to offer..._


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ **Apologies for not updating sooner... to be honest I've had this chapter planned out, the next chapter for the AUs** _ **and**_ **the next chapter for ARKS planned out, but I just can't seem to get the inspiration to write them, plus I've had this chapter half-written for weeks now.** **Btw, shout outs to the stories that help inspire me to write lately: Survival by Lukutakina, the Book of Shadows/Light in the Shadows/Survive the Shadows series by AileenRoseven, Long Live the King by Disciple of Ember and Wrong Return by westerno**

Woodlegs had a literal ship.

I wasn't going to deny, some part of me doubted what he said about having a ship big enough for all of us. It sounded so impossible and ridiculous.

Well turns out I was totally wrong.

It was plated in a thick, protective metal. In the curve at the front of the ship was a large cannon with a pile of cannonballs not too far away from it, and at the very back of it was a black flag with a white skull and crossbones attached to a tall crow's nest. It was roughly the size of two Tiger Lilys lying down, though most of it was empty. I could see from Warly and Walani's widened eyes that they did not expect something quite this glorious either. It was on the other side of the island from us, giving me a legitimate reason to have never seen it before, and, much to my appreciation, while leading us towards his ship, Woodlegs had gone around the rest of the prime apes in a wide semi-circle.

"That looks fantastic, Woodlegs!" Walani exclaimed.

Warly, on the other hand, looked a bit more skeptical. "How long will it even take us to reach the nearest island?" He asked, his gaze drifting towards the coconuts and banana bunches that were being left behind.

"Ner'st island?" Woodlegs looked a bit confused, before chuckling. "Ner'st island 's too barren t' sustain ye' all. Tr'st ol' Woodlegs t' take ye' somewhere ye' all can survive."

"Hey, 'Trusty' Patches, that wasn't part of the deal," I grumbled.

"Well, Wilb, maybe we should trust him on this one," Walani offered. _Wow, she's downgraded to the point of not even using my full name... rude._

"It's _Wilbur_ ," I corrected her. "and would _you_ trust him? No wait, let me rephrase that. Would _you_ trust someone who tried to murder you as soon as they first met you?"

"You were the one who threw a coconut at me," Warly muttered.

"I wouldn't call that 'trying to murder you' I would call that 'trying to introduce myself without freaking you out'."

Woodlegs had opted out of the conversation apparently several comments ago and he was now moving from one side of the ship to the other side with surprising grace. _Gonna get all Treasure Island here, aren't we? Honestly never thought I'd be on a ship before..._

"T'day we'll have t' go through th' bottlenose ballphins..." He told us, walking back over to us. 

"Oh! The bottlenose ballphins!" I flicked my tail in barely suppressed excitement. "I've always wanted to see one! I just... never got around to finding any, s'all..."

"What's a ballphin?" Warly asked. "Or... or is that just your weird way of saying dolphin?"

I was about to explain to him but Woodlegs was a step ahead of me. "Th' beasts are like yer dolphins... on'y smaller."

"And more playful," I added. "Wait... what are dolphins again?"

"Apparently like your ballphins... but bigger and... less playful," the chef guessed. "Woodlegs, when are we going to leave?"

"Could now if ye wanted t'."

"Can we? Can we? Can we?" I pleaded, silently wanting to annoy Warly. Judging by the look on his face he wasn't _too_ keen to be leaving the island, while Walani seemed excited. I was also trying to see if Walani agreed if he would just blindly follow like a sharkitten to its mother or if he would protest.

"I'm ready if you guys are," Walani chirped.

Warly opened his mouth, closed it again, then replied: "Yeah... same."

 _Adorable. He went with option one. I wonder how long it'll take for him to finally admit he's_ totally _infatuated with her._ Woodlegs clapped his hands together. "She's ready!" He announced proudly, a crooked grin plastered on his face. At his words I instantly broke away from the group and climbed the crow's nest with expert speed, trying to see how far I could look out from standing on top of it. I could see the ballphins playing in the distance, their joyous cries echoing over the seas that only my own sharp hearing and vantage point could hear. In the far, far, far distance, my eyes could barely make out the blurry outline of the volcano.

"Having fun up there, Wilbur?" Walani called up to me. I looked down at her, grinning.

"Lots!" I yelled back. "You can see _everything_ from up here!" I lifted my chin, letting the wind ruffle the fur under my chin.

"How are you not afraid?" Warly exclaimed. Woodlegs had chosen to ignore our shouting back and forth and was doing something with the ship in the front of it. "Don't you think you're gonna fall?"

"I fall from heights higher than these every day! This is child's play!"

"How are you not dead yet?" 

"Luck, my friend!"

The ship lurched suddenly, detaching me from my post and plummeting down to the wood below. Warly, who was no longer looking at me, flinched and yelped when I fell in front of him- totally fine of course and worth it to see that look on his face. Casually, as though nothing had happened, I curled my tail around my paws and yawned. "Wh-what was _that_ all about?" He shouted, practically in my ear.

"I fell," I answered casually. "I'm fine, by the way, thanks for asking. Man, isn't it great having friends who care so much about you?" 

"You're not my _friend_ ," he snapped. "You're an animal."

"And you're a human. Your turn pointing out the obvious?"

"Wally? What are you saying?" Walani asked curiosity and confusion showing in her eyes.

He stared at her for a second as though just remembering she was in earshot, let out a noise of frustration, and turned away towards Woodlegs. She turned her disbelieving gaze to me, and I shrugged. "I'll grow on 'em. Just you wait. Not many people can resist my awesomeness for long."

"I don't know what's gotten into him," she sighed, looking back at the chef, who was now speaking with Woodlegs. "He seems like a nice person."

"He's jealous- and in love." I winked at her, snickering. "Guys do _weird_ things when they're in love."

She didn't reply, and I wondered for a second if she even realized what I had just told her. I looked back at the land and realized with a start it was already beginning to sink in the horizon- I hadn't even realized that we had set off already. Walani walked towards the edge of the ship and I followed her, dipping my paw down to feel the ocean spray against my fur. A dark shape bubbled below the surface, and I quickly withdrew it, studying it carefully. It broke out of the ocean with a great _splash_ and grabbed my other paw, dragging me into the ocean with it. I yelped just as the water closed over my head, and I got a mouthful of salt water. The dark shape swam quickly towards me, and I realized there were _hundreds_ of them. _Aha!_ I surfaced by myself just as it reached me and popped its head out of the water to meet me. A black snout, big white eyes, and a playful grin on its face.

"Wilbur!" Walani called, her eyes wide with fear. "Are you alright?" Warly had also appeared, staring at me in the water.

The ballphin poked me in the chest, lightly, and I bopped its nose. Around my feet, I felt something else weave around my feet, hesitating for a second, and disappearing. _The sea monster won't be eating today._ "I'm fine!"

Warly broke out into laughter, and Walani shot a glare at him.

"Do me a favor, though. Either help me out or push Warly in here with me. He deserves a soaking."

They looked at each other for a second, then she shrugged. "Sorry, Wally, you heard him." She promptly pushed him overboard.

His protest was abruptly cut off as he hit a ballphin's back, the latter letting out a joyful cry and swam in circles around me, Warly still clinging to its back in terror. I started laughing, but something caught my eye. I turned around to look at it but before I could another ballphin jabbed its nose into my back, _hard_ , and pushed me under the water towards it. I tried to call out but nothing but bubbles came out of my mouth and I started to feel lightheaded quickly. The salt water stung my eyes, but I looked frantically around to see that several ballphins were keeping me in place, shoving me farther and farther down into the darkness until I was unable to see the light from above anymore, and I finally just... gave up, letting the ballphins take me to wherever they were and letting the blackness engulf my vision. In the distance, I could have sworn I heard someone shout out for me, but I was hardly able to register it before I fully lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

I let out a soft moan, feeling utterly waterlogged and in pain. My chest ached, my head felt like it was filled with fluff. My fur was heavy with water, making it hard for me to move, but when I finally stood, I coughed up several mouthfuls of water, my throat stinging from the salt water. "Guys?" I croaked. I grimaced, holding my paw over my throat for a second. "Warly? Walani? Woodlegs?" My voice echoed strangely back to me, causing me to look up and spot the miles of stone above my head. I blinked. _How can I see?_

Then my gaze drifted down to the area around me, and my breath caught in my chest. The entire cave I was in was _filled_ with large, glowing, jagged, orange and brown eggs. I took a few terrified steps back but ended up tripping over one that was behind me. _Oh no oh no oh no._ I quickly got back to my paws. In the distance, something else was charging towards me at full speed. _Dragoon nest!_ Terror woke my exhausted limbs as I scrambled to run, but I wasn't nearly fast enough. Just seconds later the beast rammed into my side. My legs buckled on contact and we slid several feet on the hot ground. I had pretty good fighting skills, but I wasn't used to fighting this lava-spitting, massive beast that are the dragoons. It reared up, ready to smash its weight onto my exposed belly but it hadn't realized one thing that I had.

We were no longer in the lit area.

A twisted grin made its way onto my face as it hesitated, and in that second of hesitation, I heard the telltale _swoosh_ of air beside me. Seconds later, it roared with pain and fury as Charlie's blade of darkness sliced at its side. "Thanks!" I huffed to the darkness beside me, fumbling to stand and run. No 'Your welcome' followed, no words at all that suggested she had heard me, but I didn't have time to chat. Two more dragoons were racing towards me. I booked it in the opposite direction, hoping that there was something nearby I could use to hide. They both hit me together, skidding into the light given off by the cracks of lava in the floor that made the cavern boiling hot.

I tried to fight them off, but one was too powerful for me, and eventually I fell limp, growling. The beasts stood up, not releasing me, and slowly made their way towards the area I was already running to. After a few moments which I used to get my strength back, I thrashed and tried once again to escape. At first, the dragoons didn't seem to notice, but soon snarled something to each other then one smashed the back of my head, and this time I had no choice but to fall limp and give up.

…

I blinked awake again, my vision hazy. The heat that had been present in the dragoons' nest had been replaced by a heat so hot I felt like I was on fire. The ground below me was burning my side where I was touching it, but it was also smooth to the touch. As I brought myself to a standing position, the whole world rocked around me. The around surrounding me was now entirely red with glowing warmth instead of in rivulets buried in the floor. Between me and the lava plains were bars; Bars of a cage hanging several feet in the air and surrounded by above-ground openings to dragoon dens. I backed up several paces until my back touched the rear end of the bars then ran at it, full speed. The bars didn't budge and the cage just swung me onto my back. _I'm in the volcano!_ I realized suddenly, recognizing the surrounding area I had leaped into to escape the sealnado. _I'm locked up in the volcano!_ Cautiously, I reached my arm through the bars to feel for a lock, but when I finally found it I realized in despair that it wasn't the kind that could be picked- especially from the inside- and had at least three separate keyholes.

I sat heavily, flinching at the hotness rising from the cage's floor. _How long have I been down here? Did the dragoons bring me down? Why would they lock me up like this?_ And must importantly: _Will anyone try to find me?_ "Hello?" I tried. "Anyone there?" My voice echoed forlornly back to me. I sighed, grabbing the bars and watching the dragoon dens, wondering what purpose this could possibly serve.

It must have been hours later of being essentially boiled alive when a dragoon popped its head out of its den, catching my eye and tipping its head. A few seconds of staring at each other and it ran towards the cage and bashed its shoulder against it, making it swing wildly and me fight to stay upright. Soon more and more of the beasts showed themselves until five surrounded me and they turned this taunting into almost a game it seemed. With nothing to cling on to, I was shoved relentlessly back and forth.

They all stopped suddenly and at once, turning their heads to something in the far distance. Through my dizziness and the quivering air rising from the floor, I was unable to figure out what exactly it was, but the dragoons didn't like it. The first one who appeared from the den reared and bashed its fists against the ground, and almost on cue, all five ran towards it, leaving blazing trails of fire in their wake. The newcomer came to a skidding halt as it saw its opponents. _Go! Run!_ I silently urged, but it stayed put.

When the dragoons were upon it, it jumped and landed on one's back, the latter letting out a snarl of rage. With almost serene grace it dodged all attacks against it and continued its path towards me and the cage, the enraged monsters on its tail. _Tail... Is that... a prime ape too?_

In just a matter of moments, it was on top of the cage, glaring defiantly back at its pursuers. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Saving your butt!" It- _she_ \- answered without looking at me. "You stupid dragoons!" She spat. "Always thinking you can take us out that easily- ha! Stop messing with us!"

"Who _are_ you?"

"No one important." She fiddled with something around her neck: a chain with a yellow gem and three keys hanging from it. "Here!" She dropped the keys into the cage. "Get yourself free while I take care of these idiots!"

Too stunned to reply, I followed her orders and used my tail to unlock the keyholes. When the final lock dropped away and the door swung open the dragoons had already fled long ago. She was panting but had a wild grin on her face. " _What_ are you?"

"I'm one of you. By the way, hi, name's Roslyn."

"Roslyn?"

"Yep. I come here just about every day because they have a nasty habit of capturing members of my group." She squinted at me. "I don't recognize you, though. Are you new?"

"I've been here for generations," I huffed, feeling oddly not-my-self. _It's just the heat getting to_ _me._ "I'm just... a loner."

"Ah," her eyes twinkled with amusement, looking over me. "Good job getting yourself caught then, super impressive survival skills. You _gotta_ teach me how you did that."

"Well, I have problems _now_. I didn't _use to_."

She laughed- not the fake kind of laugh but a genuine laugh. "Oh alright, I guess I can't complain. You're not the first prime ape that's been trapped here, and you certainly won't be the last. We've had... let's say problems... with the dragoons."

"What do you mean?"

She began walking towards the way she came, flicking her tail to beckon me to follow her. "They don't like creatures near their turf."

" _Their_ turf?" I growled. "This is _my_ turf!"

She froze, so still that I wondered for a second if she had been turned to stone. "No way," she breathed. "I won't believe it." She flipped around and grabbed my front paws in hers. " _You're_ Wilbur?"

"Oh... yeah." _I must look ridiculous!_ I thought furiously to myself. _I need to stop this_. I ripped my paws from her grasp. "Look, thanks for rescuing me and all, but I'm good now... uh... nice to meet you... I guess?"

A look of pure sadness washed over her face. "You're... you're going already? I've always wanted to meet you! The one... the one who... took out the spiders... took the volcano..." She waved to the volcano's interior. "At least come back to my tribe with me! You don't have to stay long, just until you healed from your burns and all!" 

I felt slightly dizzy at the speed of everything. _Just hours ago I was being attacked by that dragoon... and what? Now I'm here? What am I supposed to say or... do?_ "Oh no... I'm fine, I insist. I heal quickly..." My voice faded out as her expression fell. "I'm... I'll..."

"Please?"

I opened my mouth to reject but words died on my tongue. "Okay... but just for the night! I need to find my group again."

She instantly perked up. "Great! Come on! Let's get out of here!" She flicked my muzzle with her tail and started running. I followed her, feeling dazed and confused. _What the heck is_ wrong _with me?_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**_ **Btw... Questions? Comments? Concerns? Wanna be my friend? I got Skype and Steam! On Skype my username is Pokemaniac5000 and you know it's me 'cause it's got the awesome fanart of Toxaotic as the profile pic. Steam I'm Pokemaniac7000 and I got an orange-eyed orb thing as my picture, so feel free to pop on to send me a friend request and barrage me with all the questions you want lol. Anywho, here's that promised chapter**

 _I really need to be finding my group_ , I thought desperately. _But..._ I sighed, grabbing the crumbling cliff face with my front paws overlooking the sunrise. Roslyn sat a few feet away, her wide eyes reflecting the pink light and her tail pointed towards mine, but not quite touching it. "Isn't it a nice view from up here?" She asked. She stretched, muscles rippling beneath her fur, then smiled at me.

From here, the ocean was far below, far enough to not feel the water but close enough to feel the ocean's spray. "It's nice," I agreed.

"Come on then! We'd better get to my troop; They'll be expecting me. Well, they were expecting me hours ago, but you know, wasn't it nice watching the sun rise?" She stood up straight, adjusting her necklace which had been askew, and puffed out her chest as she adopted a serious expression. Basically, she went from zero to epic in a matter of seconds.

"Where did you get your necklace?"

"Oh, this?" She tugged at the chain, wrapped several times around her neck as though it was too long for her. "I found it... it washed up on shore one day and nobody wanted it, so why not?" Roslyn shrugged, the keys bouncing together with a faint _clink_ ing sound. "Come _on!_ You're stalling!"

"Whaaaaat? Nooooo, no I'm not," I protested, feeling slightly embarrassed that she should be able to tell so easily. _I'm usually better at hiding my emotions and intentions... it's like she can see right through me..._

"Why are you afraid of meeting my troop?"

"I'm not... _afraid_..." I cleared my throat. "I'm a loner! I pretty much got kicked out of my own troop... honestly, you are the first other prime ape I've seen in... two years? Three years? Somewhere in that area?"

The seriousness set back into her features. "Well, you're coming with me whether you want to or not. You are most likely burned, and hungry, and tired. Just... trust me, alright?"

"Urg, _fine_. But they'd better not try to boss me around! Just because I'm coming with you right now doesn't mean I'm joining your troop! I have my own group I'm supposed to take care of!"

Roslyn's expression fell. "I thought you said you had no troop?"

"I have no _troop_. I'm on a mission... I'm supposed to be watching these humans."

"Well _too bad_." She grabbed my arm and basically began dragging me against my will. _She's smaller than me, but that makes it even more unbelievable how easily she can drag me._ I gave up and followed her myself.

"I have a joooooob," I complained. "I can literally not do this right now." _Especially with someone like YOU._

 _Holy- GAH what's wrong with me!? Why can't I just pull away and stomp away and- I swear I'm gonna MURDER those guys when I find them again they are making me go through HELL right now. It will NOT be nice!_

"And I _literally_ don't care," she called to me, apparently noticing the fact I was walking myself and released her vice grip on my arm. When we reached the edge of the beach, Roslyn turned back to me with a serious look, perhaps making sure I was still there, then vanished into the tangle of vines that made up the outer area of the jungle.

"Um, wait... maybe-" my hesitant protest was immediately cut off as she appeared again just long enough to grab my arm again and pull me into the dense undergrowth. _You don't know half of this Roslyn I might just murder half of your troop if they look at me funny that's how much I DON'T like other prime apes!_

 _Then why am I not wanting to attack_ her _?_ Asked some annoying part of my mind.

 _Because she had a good first impression_. I reasoned. _But she's one of THEM!_

She paused in her stride and looked over her shoulder at me again. "I'll need to run ahead and tell them you're coming... don't want them attacking you before I get to know you. However..." she examined me for a second. "I think you're capable of taking care of yourself. You know, like that one time you got captured. I wish I could have seen that. You must have been _so amazingly_ impressive." Her tail twitched- I wasn't sure if it was in amusement or irritation- and bounded off. "Stay there!"

To be honest, this was another reason I left my troop willingly.

The jungle is a _horrible_ place to be. There were little demon spawns that enjoyed biting _anything_ with fur. Not to mention the snakes that were constantly hissing from the bushes and trees, so any second you could end up stepping on one or one falling on your head which happens much more often than one would think. I bounced between my paws, feeling mud sink up into my paws. _Can you please HURRY UP already Roslyn._

I looked quickly to the side. Was there something there? I wasn't used to the scents of the jungle, so it was impossible to tell by scent alone. I tipped my head, confused, as I listened to the sounds of the jungle. _Is that a snake or footsteps?_

Before my mind could decide, something crashed into my side and pressed down on my neck with one paw and shoulder with the other. "Make one move, _mongrel_ , and I'll rip your throat out."

 _Hah! I can_ totally _kill this one!_ I thought happily, lashing my tail. I craned my neck to reach its paw and bit it. It- _he_ \- let out a startled yelp and I shook him off, turning to face him.

He was another prime ape.. as I should have assumed by the way it attacked me and the color of his fur. He held his now injured paw off of the ground, shock shining in his eyes.

"Thought I wasn't gonna fight back, didn't cha'?" I mocked.

He snarled and dropped into a fighting position.

" _Don't hurt him!_ " My heart dropped as Roslyn flung her way between us, standing on her haunches with her arms stretched out. _She's telling_ him _not to hurt_ me.

 _SHE'S TELLING HIM NOT TO HURT ME._

 _LIKE_ HE'S _THE ONE THAT'S ABOUT TO MURDER_ ME _._

 _BECAUSE THAT'S FAIR!_

"Sorry, Wilbur," she apologized. "My troopmate here is a bit trigger happy." He snarled again at her. "Oh shush it. You aren't impressing anyone!"

" _Roslyn_ he is an _intruder._ "

"No, he's with me." She smiled at me. "He's my friend!"

"Also, in case you didn't know- and I think bringing this up is unnecessary due to the fact that _she_ keeps bringing it up," I pointed at Roslyn with my tail. "she kind of saved me from being burned alive in that accursed volcano."

"And you didn't hear me say his name- _this is Wilbur._ Like, _the Wilbur._ "

He snorted. "Like I'd believe this poor excuse for a prime ape is Wilbur?"

"It's true! Maybe you want to challenge me again and find out the dead way," I offered.

"Roslyn, he could _easily_ be lying to you right now."

"I don't lie. I do a lot of bad stuff, but I don't lie."

"What makes you believe a word he says?"

"What reason would he have for lying?" She shot back.

I narrowed my eyes at the other male prime ape, sizing him up. He was slightly smaller than me as well- _wonder if that's an island thing or a me thing-_ so he shouldn't be _that_ hard to take out...

 _Just wait a second._

 _And wait._

 _And wait._

 _And GO!_ The second his vulnerable tail swung into view I lunged forward and snagged it, prompting a shocked and confused noise from his throat. I kept a firm hold of it even as he thrashed in his attempt to knock me off, and the second he tried to attack me with his front paws I grabbed a hold of them as well, feeling for his injured paw and _snapping_ it the opposite direction of its usual bend. He let out a howl of pain and finally threw me off. When he was completely enraged he looked almost as threatening as the average crabbit.

He jerked forward to attack me back but Roslyn sneaked up behind him and yanked his tail as hard as she could, forcing his legs to crumble. He was panting, but behind his scolding gaze held a new respect. "Wilbur..." he repeated under his breath as though the name were JUST becoming familiar to him. "Wilbur..."

Roslyn rolled her eyes in obvious annoyance. "Come on, Wil- is it alright if I call you just that?"

 _I've always hated nicknames but..._

 _the way she says it makes me shiver._

 _And I like it._

"Yeah, sounds cool."

She smiled, shooting another disdainful look at the currently silent but thinking prime ape before tapping my nose with her tail. "Let's go then, you big goof. And no more picking fights with others!"


	10. Chapter 10

Honestly, a thousand things should have occurred to me about being brought semi-willingly into a group of the very species I was and hated. The only thing that I had thought about was how it was almost certain to bring back a few murderous tendencies due to the fact _I hated my own species._

I hadn't thought about the dozens of eyes staring at me, watching my every footstep and their gazes following mine as though I might uncover some incredible secret only they knew about simply by walking. Nor did I expect the range of emotions behind said gazes. My biased mind had just classified all prime apes as lazy, stupid, selfish, and horrible, which had blinded me to the fact they were living things just as I was. _I really should have been more prepared for this._ I realized, glancing at Roslyn. _I've been with her for about a day and she is certainly not lazy, stupid, selfish_ or _horrible._

The prime ape who had attacked me in the forest, who Roslyn had introduced as Chase, stood on the side opposite to where she was padding with his chest puffed out as though he owned me. _I'm bigger_ and _stronger than you,_ bud _._ I flexed my claws as we finally stopped in the center of the camp. _I would have killed you no problem if Roslyn hadn't intervened._

As I remembered from my old troop, each den was made of leaves and expertly woven twigs and was big enough for a mother, father, and child. A few smaller ones were scattered at the edge of the clearing which I recalled were for prime apes like me who had no family. _I preferred it when it was just me. I didn't have to be all orderly and stuff... then the others started appearing and whoa! Now_ everyone _must be all smart and fancy!_

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a few younger prime apes playing, reaching for each other's tails and tackling each other, but eventually, even they stopped at their game and stared at the stranger in their midst. Unable to hold it back any longer, I betrayed my uneasiness with a jittery wave of my tail. One of the braver ones stumbled away from his friends, puffing out his chest even though he was still young enough to be clumsy on his paws, and stomped right up to me.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

A low growl rumbled in Chase's throat as he scooped up the protesting infant. "None of your business. Go with your friends." He placed him again and the little one fled back to them, whispering among themselves.

I cleared my throat to break the unnecessary tension and stood a little taller. "Greetings! My name's Wilbur! For those of you who don't know me, I'm the one who took out the spiders and claimed the volcano for... us..." More whispering, now a few half-admiring half-cautious looks being thrown my way. "Um... Roslyn helped me because I got attacked by dragoons, and I only freely mention that because if I don't, she will very soon." She let out a snort of amusement.

"He was so _brave_ and _strong_ the way he _failed_." She confirmed.

Now everyone was speaking normally, sans a couple who were shifting on their paws as though _they_ were the uncomfortable ones.

"You know what?" Roslyn clapped her paws together. "I got an idea." I looked at her, hoping for clarification. "Come with me." Completely ignoring the crowd of curious looks and questions and bounded the way we came. I took one more look around before following her. Once we were out of the stares of the other prime apes, she slowed down massively. Once we couldn't even hear the others anymore she stopped completely. "Sorry. I didn't expect them to act so curiously. Usually, they don't care when I bring another prime ape to the troop to recover." She looked down at her paws. "I don't really know what to do. I just wanted to get you out of that."

"I'm glad you did," I let out a sigh of relief. "Why were they so... _starey_?"

"Perhaps you should not have introduced yourself in such a way," she mused.

"They were looking at me weirdly _before_ I introduced myself," I protested.

"Sorry..." She shrugged, an embarrassed smile making its way onto her face. "Well fine. You can just... stay around here somewhere. I can still help you recover!" Joy sparkled in her eyes. "Does that sound alright to you?"

"I can't stay," I told her firmly. "I said I would stay until I met your troop- I've done so and I hate them as much as I thought I would, no offense- but now I need to go."

"You don't even know where your group is!" She pointed out.

"You don't know that!"

"Now I do." The joy drained away to be replaced by that awful pleading look she kept giving me.

"No. Don't. Stop giving me that look- ROSLYN!" I took a deep breath.

"I don't mean to give you a _look_ -"

"FINE, it's not like I have ANYTHING better to do." I couldn't help but notice that the majority of my burns were already gone, and surely she noticed it too... so why was she so set on keeping me here longer than I should be? _Is she trying to exploit me? Does she have something to gain by keeping me here?_ Judging by the look on her face, she wasn't thinking of personal gain. _She just wants to keep me here..._

"Yes! You're the best!" Almost as though she didn't even realize what she was doing, she leaped forward and hugged me. It didn't last long, but long enough for me to feel the unnaturally fast way her heart was beating. _She should probably talk to someone about that. She's not been running or anything, maybe something's wrong_. But the thoughts disappeared as soon as she released me, rubbing the back of her head and blushing like crazy. "I'm so sorry," she apologized instantly. "I have no clue what that was about..."

"No. It's alright." I smiled. "...I've... uh... never been hugged before." I wrapped my tail around my paws. "...it feels nice..."

She giggled. "Well don't worry." She grabbed my front paws in hers. "Think of it this way. I have a feeling that as long as you stay here, you've got a _lot_ more of those coming your way."

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked.

She smiled again, turned around to start walking again and lightly tapping my nose with her tail. "Oh... nothing."

 _OH MY GOD WHAT?_

 _IS SHE FLIRTING WITH ME?_

 _I CANNOT TELL._

 _WHAT DO I SAY?_

"Okay... I guess."


	11. Chapter 11

That night was one of the best sleeps I've had for as long as I could remember. My entire life, or at least as far back as memory reached, I had never really _slept_. I always either found myself in Maxwell's domain or stayed just on the edge of consciousness. I hardly believed it the next morning when I woke up actually feeling well-rested and peaceful. Somewhere near me, I could smell fresh water, most likely a pond, and in the same direction of the scene another, more pleasant scent. I yawned and stretched and made my way towards it.

I felt a warm smile come to my face, something so rare for me, as I spotted Roslyn splashing and somersaulting in the sunlit pool. She spotted me and grinned. "Come on!" She called, laughing. "It's great!" Her necklace had been placed on a flat rock by where she was now.

 _Oh, why not?_ I sauntered to the edge of the water, feeling the ripples of water caused by her play tugging against my paws. Her eyes lit up as I neared her and dove under the water for a second before reappearing just feet away from me and splashing me with her tail.

"Hey!" I protested, feeling my own mirth swell up in my chest. It was odd... I had truly never felt happy like this before. Her eyes widened in mock fear and tried to swim away, but I was still close enough to feel rock and I was able to launch myself towards her and grab her shoulders. She laughed again before diving again and popping back up on the surface behind me, pushing me towards the center of the lake. She splashed towards land again and climbed up on the rock shelf where her necklace was. A few seconds later I followed her, shaking myself dry. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back with your troop?"

"No- well, yeah, but I'd prefer to hang out here! With you!" She pressed up against me. "Also... that reminds me..." Roslyn looked away but did not move. "I've been... wanting to ask you something."

I tipped my head. "What's up?"

"What am I to you?"

I was shocked for a second at her question. "What do you mean?" _Did I do something?_

"Well," she looked embarrassed. "I mean... what am I? Your friend... your acquaintance... that one weird prime ape who freed you..." She looked up at me, blinking her wide, hopeful eyes. "Someone... someone you could grow to love?"

 _...Love?_

 _Love?_

 _LOVE._

 _NO. OH MY GOD NO. THAT'S WHAT THIS FEELING IS. THAT'S WHY IT'S SO WEIRD._

 _WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO?_

"I... you aren't someone... I could... _grow_ to love," I whispered uneasily.

Her tail drooped and she looked down once more. "I understand... sorry I-"

"No." I grabbed her front paws and smiled as she looked up again. "I mean... I think... I think I already _do_ love you."

"What do you mean... _think_?"

"Well..." I started, dropping her paws and sitting down, facing away from her and towards the lake. "I mean... I've never felt like this before."

"How do you feel?" She prompted.

"Like... like I actually... _want_ to smile and laugh... not just put on a show. I want to talk to you and listen to you... I've never _been_ in love before... is this... is this what that is?"

She pressed against me. Once more I could feel the way her heart was pounding, quicker than normal. _Or is that me_? I wondered, noticing or the first time that my own heart was mirroring her's. "I've never loved either," she admitted. "And I never thought..."

"It'd be someone like me," I murmured.

"That I ever would," she corrected. "But you are describing exactly what I feel..."

I looked at her, a tiny smile forcing its way onto my face, but the second I turned she locked me in another hug. I was shocked at first then calmed, resting my head on her shoulder and hugging her back, a content sigh bubbling out of my throat. "I hardly know you..."

"but it feels like I've known you forever," she breathed, squeezing me tighter.

"Honestly, I never expected, if I was to fall in love, that you'd basically come flipping and fighting into my life," I laughed lightly, my chest growing tight.

"I never expected you to be staring at me while I'm flipping and fighting." She sighed, releasing me from the hug but still putting almost all of her weight against me. "Everyone I talked to spoke to me like I was some precious gemstone to be traded and admired, but not truly appreciated," she growled. "They didn't let me do much for myself."

"You taught yourself how to fight..."

"That's why I fight differently than almost all prime apes. And I thought... well, more like hoped, that if I started fighting dragoons they'd realize I wasn't just a delicate flower."

"But you were wrong..."

"I was... but if I didn't start doing that... I wouldn't be here right now... feeling my mind all tripped up on itself as I try to comprehend _what_ this is. Is this love? Is this appreciation? Is this the feeling like I belong? Whatever it is... I only really get it with you. And... I _need_ it. I feel like I _need_ it. Now that I've felt it I can't get enough." She clamped her mouth shut and looked at me, looking slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to dump my whole life story on you."

"No no no... keep talking."

A smile twitched at the edge of her lips. "I... no one... no one has ever _asked_ for me to talk..."

"Well, I am."

"What about your group? You can't... I thought you can't stay here."

"I _shouldn't_... I'll let you know now so it doesn't come as a surprise to you later, but I'm a bit of a rule breaker."

"Later? You mean you're staying?"

"If... if I can't find my group _very_ soon... I will consider staying."

"Oh thank you thank you!" She cried, wrapping her arms around my neck affectionately.

 _Oh dear... what have I just gotten myself into?_ I wondered, but before I could say anything more she wrestled off her necklace and held it for a few seconds before putting it over my own neck. I blinked, slightly shocked. "I thought I was supposed to be something special to even _touch_ your necklace?" I exclaimed, baffled.

She leaned her head on my shoulder. "You _are_ something special," she whispered, covering my paw with her's. "You're my soulmate."

 ** _A/N:_ Yep... that just happened... Wow, okay. First time writing a confession scene, I will say that, so... yeah... may not be the _best_ , but -throws arms in air- I tried!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N:_ Apologies for such short chapters lately... sometimes, I just find good places to stop and I do... -nervous sweat drop-**

"Wilbur... someone is calling for you."

I blinked open my eyes sleepily to see a concerned Roslyn gently shaking me awake. "Not now... too tired..." Then I heard it too. In the distance, probably much too far for a human to hear, I heard my name being yelled. I recognized who was yelling but personally preferred to stay here instead. "They can wait..." I threw my arm over my eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but she was nudging me again.

"It's your group, isn't it?" She murmured, her eyes wide. "They want you back."

Figuring that sleep was officially knocked off my possible actions, I slowly rose to my paws, trying to blink myself awake. I was still in a pile of foliage, which I remembered falling asleep in clearly, back-to-back with Roslyn.

"You said you would go back to them," she reminded me quietly. "I can't hold you back. Besides... they're coming this way."

"Do you think they'll miss me if I take my crown off and hide under a rock?" I wondered aloud, still slightly loopy from my disrupted dreams. She frowned a bit, and almost instinctively reached for her chest as though trying to reassure herself with the presence of her necklace, before remembering it was now in my possession and coming into contact with the woven flower necklace that now replaced it.

"I'm serious. I don't... I can't... I mean..." she looked away. "Whoever you're working for... they won't be pleased if you ditch your entire project because of me."

I groaned loudly. "Now I remember why girls get on my nerves. Because they're ALWAYS RIGHT! Seriously let us guys be stupid and learn our own way."

"Then you guys wouldn't exist anymore. You need us to keep you from finding ridiculous ways to kill yourself- or get yourself captured in your case," she allowed her amusement to show for a second before looking towards the beach. "Come on. I'll go with you."

"It's too early and I'm too tired to be dealing with this," I grumbled, dragging my paws. _At least I'll get to tease Warly about getting Roslyn before he got Walani_ , my mind snickered.

"You're stalling again," I remembered her making a comment about me stalling in the past- when she was talking about going back to her troop- which made it almost unbelievable that I didn't realize the note of genuine affection in her voice. I recalled the same tone being used then, too. I just hadn't realized it until now.

I frowned as my name was called once more. "What about you?"

"We'll deal with that when we get there," she replied determinedly. Another thing I had noticed was that the second she was faced with possible danger or a change, such as now, she would go from sweet and gentle to serious and battle-ready within seconds.

Another thing, I admitted only to myself, that I admired greatly about her.

I sighed, knowing full well this was not going to get anywhere. "Fine... you win again."

…

It was noon by the time I finally spotted my group. They were on the beach, as expected, but near enough to the jungle I could sneak up on them. They had apparently given up looking for me roughly an hour ago and were talking among each other. The only person facing towards me was Walani, so I was only able to see her expression. I had to admit... I felt a hint of glee of the obvious worry saturating her features.

"Is that them?" Roslyn asked.

I nodded silently.

"Well? Go talk to them!" She shoved me, but I retreated quickly back into the jungle before they could see me.

"I'm not just gonna stroll up to them. That'd ruin my reputation, my dear." I surveyed the ground around me before choosing a nicely sized rock. I lifted the stone and showed it to Roslyn, a grin spreading across my face. "Observe! Getting close to the endangered human species requires skill and precision!" I bowed to her, feeling my heart swell as she allowed herself to giggle and peeked out from the brush. "Watch and learn!" I had a feeling that reintroducing myself this way would be a much better way than tackling them like I actually _liked_ them. "First, you check the trajectory of the wind and the angle at which you are throwing at," I started, trying to sound smart and sophisticated- less to impress her and more to make her laugh again. "And a-one, and a-two, and a-three!" I chucked the rock with all my upper body strength towards my good old friend Warly. Due to my fantastic ability to aim, the projectile connected directly with his spine, causing him to instinctively crumble with a shocked yelp.

Walani bent down instantly to help him up, while Woodlegs caught my eyes with a grin. "Found 'em!" He chuckled.

"Greetings from the other world!" I shouted back to him, which earned my three very confused looks. I tipped my head, trying to figure out why they were looking at me like that. _Oh, I'm stupid_. I facepalmed. _I've gotten so used to talking to Roslyn I forgot they don't understand my language._ "Greetings from the other world!" I tried again, calling up my English knowledge again. "You'll be _fascinated_ to know I survived incredibly well considering I was almost drowned by a ballphin!" I strutted towards them, chin up, trying to mimic Maxwell's arrogant demeanor. Roslyn followed slower behind, looking uncertain with her surroundings. Warly was slowly beginning to pick himself up, turning sharply to glare at us.

For a moment, he and Roslyn locked eyes, before she sat back on her haunches and did the strangest thing with her hands. Warly blinked in shock before doing something as well. "What... are you doing?" I hissed to her.

She growled softly to herself, apparently not hearing me. "You... speak... sign... too?" She mumbled to herself. He nodded vigorously.

"Who's your friend?" Walani asked uncertainly, obviously confused as well about whatever Roslyn and Warly were doing.

"Roslyn," Warly announced before I could say anything. We looked at each other in silence for a few seconds, and he looked slightly embarrassed.

"Sign language," I breathed, breaking the awkward silence. "I didn't realize..."

"Sign," Roslyn confirmed, not understanding that I already caught on. "It's... another thing I taught myself."

"How?"

"I have ways~" She purred.

"You scare me sometimes."

"Wait."

I glanced at Warly, flicking my tail. "What?"

"I recognize that look." He narrowed his eyes, then furiously signed something for Roslyn to translate.

She laughed a bit too hard. "He's scolding you because apparently, you keep teasing him for having a crush on... Walani? I think?" I nodded, and she continued. "And he says that you keep looking at me like he looks at her." I couldn't help but laugh a bit also.

"Difference is my friend," I grinned at him. "I'm not just staring at her from a distance. I actually _got_ her, unlike you. So, yes, I am still better than you. Wilbur: 1 Warly: 0."

"Wait..." He looked quickly from me to Roslyn, to me again. " _You!?_ "

I winked at him. "You're behind. You might want to talk to Walani, _Wally_ , and hope she likes you back. By the way, admitting your crush. That's a good step."

He was silent for a few seconds, though didn't bother trying to hide his rage, before shooting his gaze back to Woodlegs and Walani. "Well, we need to go again. Say your goodbyes and we can be on our way." Without another word, he began to walk back to shore.

"Goodbye?" I echoed forlornly. I looked down at my paws. I had forgotten to go on with my journey I'd have to leave her. "I mean..." I brushed my fingers against the gem hanging from my neck. I closed my eyes and dropped my paws. "Well... will you miss me?"

She frowned. "You know me. I won't."

I was silent for a few seconds, my mouth hanging open in shock. "B-but..."

She rolled her eyes. "I won't miss you because..." She puffed out her chest. "because I'm going with you."


	13. Chapter 13

My eyes flickered open, and I found myself panting as though just emerging from deep waters. Instead of waking back up on the beach where we had camped until the morning or in Maxwell's domain, I was in a pitch black room. No scent, nor sound, nor sight gave me any hint as to what was inside of it, but when I looked down to examine my paws I noticed I could see them as easily as if the area was lit around me. "Hello?" I tried into the sucking blackness, no sounds coming back to me, not even an echo, as though the shadows had stolen my attempt at words. I turned in a slow circle, trying to find _something_. The lack of depth perception was making me dizzy and giving me a headache.

"Wilbur!" Someone exclaimed, and I jumped around to face whoever spoke.

"Charlie?"

The woman I had previously met along with Nightmare had taken me here, and she looked absolutely terrified. "I'm so glad I could catch you before _he_ did."

"He?"

"No time for questions. You have to listen to Maxwell... do what he says. Trust me, it's for your best interest." She was shaking. "He _will_ hurt Roslyn. She is a weakness now, Wilbur. You can't deny anything or his demands will get worse while putting her life on the line." She shook her head. "He knows you don't care about yourself, that's why he hasn't threatened you yet." 

"I-I understand but I don't really... understand?" 

"I don't have time to explain and you don't have time to be confused. Just listen to me and it'll become apparent in the future."

Naturally, I was distrustful. "What about Nightmare? Why are you warning me about Maxwell with its immense loyalty for him?"

"I sent Nightmare to check on the fifth." Her voice caught in her throat for a moment.

"Oh... he... with Roslyn in the group... is she the fifth?"

"No. But it seems she's made herself the fifth without her own knowledge. Just... I have to go. Remember, don't stray away from him. He will shatter you if you do, and don't tell him about this meeting!" With this last ominous warning, I was thrown forcibly out of the plane of existence and deposited rather ungraciously inside Maxwell's chamber, which was something unusual since he usually summoned me at the edge of the corridor. That wasn't the only thing I noticed, though. He had a way of, every time he talked, he would show emotion for only a short time before resuming a bored and defeated pose.

Not today, though.

He was tugging at his restraints in barely concealed rage as my newly returned depth perception attempted to fix itself. "You bumbling, foolish, IDIOT!" He roared. "Do you have ANY idea what you have just done?"

"Um... overshowed Warly? Cared for once in my life? Um... yay me?"

I yelped as a black orb burst on the ground just inches from my paws. "You cannot grow close to her," he snarled. "She clouds your judgment. She's using you, monkey."

"Using me?" I repeated uneasily. "Um... I'm sorry, but the last time I checked, you're the one using me...? Also, um, I'm not sure if you knew this, but I'm not a monkey...? My species is technically prime ape so if you could refrain from calling me that that'd be perfect."

"Don't get smart with me," he growled. "You _will_ continue in your journey. Shadow magic is such a powerful and... dangerous thing." The look on his face was nothing short of manic. "It'd be such a _shame_ if I lost control of it and... 'accidentally' killed Roslyn," he punctuated his words with a wave of his hand, black flames flickering around it.

"I wasn't... planning on not continuing?"

"Is that so?" His dark gaze burned into me. "Nightmare can read your every thought. It knows _exactly_ what you are so-called 'not planning'."

I didn't reply, wondering whether to be scared, annoyed, or rebellious.

"If you don't believe me," he huffed. "You could choose to do your own thing and suffer the consequences of your actions."

I chose rebellious. "I _don't_ believe you. What are you going to do to me? _Yell_ at me? Oh, I'm _so_ terrified of the _almighty powerful king._ "

A sinister, thoughtful look came over his face. "No..." he muttered, almost to himself. "Look here, monkey. For now, I won't do anything. But when you slip up, you'll be glad to know it'll be _her_ throat I'm slicing."

"I don't believe you again. You see, you aren't going to be doing any throat-slitting, my friend. You don't like getting your hands dirty. If anything, you'll send Charlie after me. But I'm not afraid." I lifted my chin. "How could I be afraid of a shadow? A lack of light? _So_ terrified."

He pulled at his restraints furiously. "Don't you _EVER_ speak of Charlie that way! She is more dangerous than you could EVER know!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You'll send _Nightmare_ after me."

He sat back, snarling. "You aren't worth my breath. Go now. Leave me, before I show you how 'pathetic' my shadows can be."

Before I even realized what was going on, I was being shaken awake. I gasped as though breaking into the air from deep waters and Roslyn jumped back, her eyes wide. "Are you alright?" She breathed shakily. "You were... thrashing and... then you went silent... and... I didn't think you were breathing."

"Oh... I'm so sorry to have scared you," I tried lamely.

I quickly looked around to see the others were still asleep.

"You scared me half to death!" She pressed against me. "I thought you were dead."

"No no never," I promised, thinking hard over what Maxwell had said. The longer I thought about it, the more and more I realized that he was threatening to kill her, which replaced my earlier rebelliousness with pure rage. How dare he even suggest getting rid of this one happy thing in my life!?

"You'd better not," she replied fiercely. "I'd kill you myself."

"You two! I'm trying to sleep!" Walani shouted, to which Warly responded by throwing a rock at me.

"Oops," Roslyn snickered. "They weren't as asleep as I thought apparently. What did she yell?"

"That she was trying to sleep."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, whatever." She smiled at me. "I guess I'd better go back to sleep too. I'm just glad you're alright."

"I'm fine, but I need to go think for a while."

"Oh... do you want me to go with you?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"No... sorry, I think I need to be alone for a bit."

Her shoulders slumped a bit but the twinkle didn't go away. "Oh, okay! Be back before sunrise, though."

"I will," I chuckled. "I just had a dream that I really need to think about." 

"Well, I'm here if you wanna talk about it." She flicked my nose with her tail before curling up to fall back asleep.

I blinked at her for a moment before slowing starting in the other direction, back towards the jungle. However much I hated it there, I felt like I needed to be surrounded by something. The beach was far too open for my liking at the moment. Once I found a bramble thicket and a tree in my way between them I sat heavily. "I'm sorry," I grumbled to myself. "I would tell you if I could." I rolled onto my back to see the stars. "Was he telling the truth? Is it you he's going to be after?" I asked myself. "Is it really that obvious how important you are to me? I mean... I've lived so long without you, but now that I know you... I don't want to know what would happen if he hurt you." Some part of me already knew what would happen. I would claw that smug grin off of that demon's face or die trying. I would never stop until I watched his reign crumble to dust. No one threatened ME, or MY ROSLYN, without facing TERRIBLE CONSEQUENCES. I rolled back onto my side and flexed my claws into the ground.

I didn't know how.

I didn't know when.

All I knew was that someone was going to pay.

This was not over.


	14. Chapter 14

I wasn't very sentimental. For me, when something is over... well, it's over. I shouldn't have to deal with it anymore. Why should I? It's in the past. It's not like it can be changed. This is why I rarely looked far behind me. However, this feeling of rage and the need for revenge festered on old wounds left behind from my youth. When something this strong overtook me, I wasn't afraid to let the memories swirl in my mind. I used it to keep my mind on track. To know what I was supposed to be feeling.

The earliest point I could recall feeling this way was far back, before even the Fall of the Ancients, when I was still very young.

Naturally, I was curious when I found out that I was a specimen the others had ever seen as to why. Why was I different? Why was I not considered a splumonkey? Was it the color of my fur- tannish- orange compared to the purplish color of their coats? Was it because of my different way of thinking? Their nearly primitive minds clung to simpler things in life, while I often found myself pondering these questions and others. Primitive their minds might have been, however, but they had minds nonetheless.

I recalled, very faintly, a memory of me holding up my paw to the light of a glowing crack, observing its odd coloring. The light had suddenly changed colors, causing me to jump back at the abrupt difference as it faded to a whitish color. The extent of my curiosity had been forgotten with time, but I could still recall one particular instance, when I was looking up at a faint glimmer of stars from beneath a small crevice in the dirt, back when I was still small enough to fit into cramped spaces such as this one.

I had let my mind wander to the stars above. Was there more than this? What was the surface like? And more importantly- can I get away from my family there?

Almost as soon as the thought had struck my mind someone had yanked me out from my hiding spot by my tail. Before I even had time to squeal my attacker had its paw on my belly.

And it was my father.

Rage burned, fiery and menacing, in his white eyes as I was stripped in my knowledge of words. _"Such a worthless child you are, Wilbur!"_

I had been far too terrified to say anything more, but I stiffened as his claws were driven into my stomach.

 _"Hiding away instead of being obedient like the other splumonkeys your age!"_

 _"I would hardly call him so!"_ Was the scolding remark from my mother. _"Look at his fur! That creature is not one of us."_

Not one of us.

At the time, those words were the words that would break me the most every time.

Not one of us.

 _"I told you."_ Snarled my father. _"You should have killed him the second you laid eyes on him. He will never make anything, he will never do anything. He was born to die."_

Not one of us.

At this point of my life, I had lived in near-constant terror. I had never experienced anger, nor happiness, nor sadness. I knew nothing more; I did not even know such words and emotions existed. This is why I was lost as to what the burning sensation deep in my chest was. Fiery, living, pulsing, ready to wreck havoc on anything who was to try to beat me down more.

Unfortunately, as previously stated, I was far too young to understand it, so my once-shattered mind had dismissed it as the feeling I had failed.

He was born to die.

I believed it, too. When someone, especially someone such as your parents who you would naturally believe as part of growing up and learning, told you the same thing over and over again, you would grow to believe it.

By the time the Ancients had found me and took me to the surface, I was hardly able to think on my own with the abuse I had taken from my own family. I recalled, very faintly, someone else who was happy to see me, but the details of his face were long gone. All that remained of memories concerning the above world before it was destroyed was of Tiger Lily, who wasn't the first of her kind but in fact the first to have been found by them. If it weren't for these two, I most likely would have starved myself to death out of a pure longing to die.

But they fixed me.

That was one thing I remembered.

They fixed me.

They believed in me.

They made _me_ believe in me.

They made me happy.

After some amount of time- the specific amount now lost to time- my mind had been retrained. I was smarter, stronger, and prouder. Over time as well I learned the meaning of that fire feeling in my gut.

Hatred.

The way my early years had been spent being mentally abused over and over again had embedded that one emotion so deep into me, not even my newfound friends could dig it out. When he died too it had begun to grow. It grew into a hatred of the entire species and anything to do with it, including the new species that had sprung up from the irregular cycles formed by the fuel the Ancients farmed. It grew into the need for revenge. Someone had to pay for my painful memories. The Ancients fell, and I was left alone with Tiger Lily for such a long time. The hatred steadily grew. Unable to lash out or anything in fear of angering my last friend left alive by the shadow's cruel trick, I bottled it up and let it settle as a passive homicidal state-of-mind.

And even now, the wounds were still festering and the rage was still growing, though it had been delayed almost so impossibly slow to the point that feeling had begun to fade by Roslyn's arrival, I still felt it. I still wanted revenge. Even though the creatures that ruined me were long since dead, I felt someone needed to pay.

Take Warly, for example.

After such a long time without an outlet, I was more than happy to finally let my crazed ferocity cool down a bit. I wouldn't hurt him. I would just break him. Like they did to me.

And now, someone doubly needed to pay.

Shattering me was one thing, but when you begin to threaten someone who had nothing to do with the original deal it would be enough to stir that old feeling up again. Nightmare and Charlie were nearly untouchable, and Maxwell would kill me if he looked at me a certain way. None of them would be a proper outlet.

I needed someone else.

I needed someone vulnerable.

I needed someone like him.

He had weaknesses that were easy enough to exploit, and he wasn't afraid to be angry when you did. He was a perfect way to get rid of anger. But now? I looked up to the sky, realizing that it would be dawn soon. I had a feeling if I tried to take my anger out on him he'd end up a puddle by sunrise.

With a frown, I shook it off. _Dwelling in the past did nothing then. It will do nothing now. Now all I can do is work with what I have. And right now, I have Roslyn. I don't have my parents anymore. I don't have the Ancients testing me anymore. And as long as I do what Maxwell says, that will not change anytime soon. And if he has plans to change that?_ I flexed my claws. _Well, he'll get to see that I am not a force to be reckoned with. He will have thousands of anger-filled years behind every claw swipe I aim in his direction. You listening to me, Nightmare?_ I scoffed. _Go ahead. Tell your master I am ready. I am ready for whatever he has to throw at me. And lastly... tell him that if he does_ anything _... to my Roslyn._

 _I will destroy everything he has._

 _Just like they did to me._


	15. Chapter 15

The next day we were off. There was only minor protest from Warly, which was quickly hushed by Walani's apparent happiness to be bringing Roslyn with us. Woodlegs said nothing but seemed almost pleased to have another creature to show his ship off to, even if only Warly and I could understand her. _She'll have to learn English sooner or later_. I thought, wondering how hard it'd be to teach her. _But I'll give it my best shot._ When we set off once more, I found myself staying towards the center of the ship. _I might have gotten something awesome last time I was pulled under the waves, but I'm not too fond of nearly drowning in the case a ballphin decides to try and drown me again._ I frowned slightly at Roslyn, who was sitting at the edge with wide, amazed eyes. "This is amazing!" She called to me, waving her tail. "I've never been this close to the water before!" She jumped back with a startled, yet amused yelp as a wave splashed her muzzle.

"Be careful!" I exclaimed. "I don't want you getting hurt!"

She straightened and turned to look at me, her gaze growing soft. "I won't," she promised, padding towards me. She rubbed her chin against my jaw and sat beside me, looking up at the sky and twining her tail with mine. "The sky is beautiful this far away from trees," she marveled.

 _Is this the time for some cheesy line?_

 _Probably, but I'm not that kind of prime ape._ I twitched my tail in amusement. I closed my eyes for just a moment, letting myself relax in her presence before standing and stretching. _Enough of that, Wilbur. Back to your job._ "I'm going to check on the others," I told Roslyn, who blinked at me, a smile on her face.

"Of course." Just before I left, however, I could've sworn I heard her murmured, "I love you."

Blushing faintly under my fur but pretending I didn't hear, I took off in search of Warly and Walani. I already knew where Woodlegs was since he was steering the ship, but those were the two I was actually interested in given Warly's crush. I couldn't help glancing back at Roslyn as I thought this. _That's different_ , I reasoned with myself. She _talked to_ me _about it. If she wouldn't have said anything I'd probably still be ignorant on how she somehow can control my mind just by ASKING ME SOMETHING._

Then the other part of my mind: _You are such a hypocrite._

 _Awesome. Another thing to add to my long list of character traits._

 _Wilbur, the King. Wilbur, the awesome. Wilbur, the hypocrite who fell in love with a species he is sworn to hate._

 _There goes my reputation for being a heartless jerk. Oh well. I bet Warly still thinks I'm a heartless jerk. Hopefully, THAT'LL never go away._

I found him on the other side of the ship, cooking as to be expected. I wasn't exactly sure what he was doing or how he was doing it considering I hadn't even seen food since we set off, but I gave it little thought and no concern. I couldn't find Walani so I started back to find I had apparently just missed her, as she and Roslyn were towards the edge again watching the waves.

"Oh, there you are!" I called in English towards them.

They both glanced at me, Roslyn looking slightly confused at the unfamiliar language. "Oh, hi!" Walani replied, looking back at the water. "Have you seen Wally?"

"Yeah, but he's doing something... not really sure what, but something." I tossed my head in the direction of where I saw him.

She laughed lightly. "Should've expected something of the sort."

"Certainly... classic stupid Warly," I muttered the last part under my breath in some random language none of them would understand- spider- then made my way back towards them, peeking over the ledge once I got there. The sea was smooth, clear and blue; certainly not something you'd expect to have nearly killed you just days before.

"By the way, Roslyn," I went on in her respective language. "I _think_ we're gonna have to find a way to teach you English."

"As to be expected. It seems everyone speaks it but me." She was silent for a moment before looking at me with a soft, almost regretful smile. "How did you learn it?"

"I tend to pride myself on knowing different languages," I replied proudly. "English- I learned from the wild bores. Have you seen those beasts?"

She shrugged. "Honestly this is the farthest I've ever been from the jungle. I had rarely ever even seen the beach. If my parents had a say in it, I would have been chained there so I could never leave. Heck, if it weren't for the volcano and those stupid dragoons I would've probably been completely ignorant to the fact that the beach or ocean even _existed._ "

"Your parents?" I echoed.

"Oh yes, my parents." She rolled her eyes. "Roslyn! You mustn't go anywhere in case you get hurt! Roslyn! Why aren't you playing with the other prime apes? Are you okay? Are you sick? Roslyn! You can't leave my sight or else something might gobble you up right now!"

I let out a huff of laughter at her definition of bad parents, and she looked quizzically at me.

"I mean... what are your parents like?" She asked.

"Well, for one, _were_ my parents like." I was about to continue when she cut me off.

"Honestly, I forgot _that_ part about your legend." She looked me up and down. "First prime ape?"

"Yeah... well, let's just say on the parent front, they were the complete opposite of yours." I closed my eyes tightly as I repeated some of their more common phrases. " _Why aren't you like us, Wilbur? I hope you die, Wilbur! I should've left you for dead when I first saw you, Wilbur! You'll never become anything!_ " I swallowed hard. " _You aren't one of us!_ "

She frowned and examined the ocean's waves again. "My parents are annoying but... they just cared too much."

"Well it's better than not caring at all," I replied wryly. "BUT they died LOOOOOOONNNNGGGG ago so I don't have to care ANYMORE!" I grinned, dismissing the clinging rage from all that time ago. "Plus their species hopefully went extinct while all of us misfits MYSTERIOUSLY survived!" I reached unconsciously for my crown, reassuring myself with its presence.

She looked back at me and blinked. "That's another thing I was wondering about... how did you find your crown? And... why do you still keep it?"

I dug my claws into the rotten wood, swallowing back a snarl. Walani must've seen me because she glanced at me and looked like she was about to ask something, but I just shook my head before she could say anything. "I'm fine. Don't worry, just thinking about something," I assured her.

"You sure?" She pressed, and I nodded. "Alright..."

I went back to speaking to Roslyn. "Listen... no one knows about this, so you _have_ to keep this a secret. Promise?"

"I... promise? Wilbur, what are you-"

"Shh," I cut her off. "You see when I was very little-" _Not the full truth... not yet_ "-I got hurt really bad. I thought I was going to die... but then I found this in the caves." I carefully picked it up and held the crown in my hands. "I passed out, but when I woke up I was fully healed. Less than a day after I was dying."

"You almost _died_?" She cried.

"Yes, but this was also _many_ years ago. You see? This is what has kept me alive all these years." I launched into an explanation. "We don't grow old and die here, you surely know that." Roslyn nodded, rolling her eyes again. "Something has to kill us. Well... every time I _should_ have died, this saved me. I'm not sure who made it, or who magicked it, but it gave me the ability to heal from virtually any wound. This is why I'm still alive!"I felt weird without it on, and I quickly replaced it.

"I guess it's a good thing you found it when you did," she purred. "Now I'm almost jealous. I wish that necklace was somehow magically imbued or something cool like that." She nodded to the gem hanging from my neck.

"It might be. A glowing item of unknown origin sounds like something that would have _some_ sort of magic attached to it." I flicked her lightly with my tail. _It definitely doesn't feel like any normal item_ , I thought. _I can't tell if it's because it IS magically touched or just because she gave it to me. There's something unusual about it, though. I'll probably find out if I just wait long enough._

 _Patience. That's something I have, right?_

I lightly touched the chain and closed my eyes, ignoring Roslyn's confused yet concerned "Wilbur?"

 _It'll reveal itself in time._

 _I just need patience._

 _ **A/N**_ **: So, we finally find out the reason why Wilbur heals so fast and why he's so obsessed with keeping that crown with him. Now... what is this 'full truth' he refuses to tell even Roslyn? Hopefully we'll find answers in the future...**

 **Of course we will. I'm the frigging author for crying out loud I know what's going on, but it's fun to pretend I don't XP Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

_The room was hot._

 _The air stank._

 _I was knee-deep in something wet and sticky._

 _It was blood._

 _I was bleeding._

 _So was she._

 _I fell._

 _Some new liquid was running down my cheeks._

 _Tears._

 _I was crying._

For the first time in what must have been closer to two years than one I forcibly woke up, shivering in terror and from the silent sobs left over from my dream. I flexed and unflexed my claws as they desperately tried to find something to ground me. Beside me, so close our backs touched, Roslyn turned over and just as I began to panic I met her concerned gaze and instantly relaxed. "Wilbur? Wilbur, what's wrong?" She bunched her muscles as though she were about to stand but I grabbed her paw and shook my head before she could.

"Nothing," I croaked, feeling her familiar scent relax me. "I just... had a nightmare."

She fixed me with that searching look for a moment before nuzzling her head under my neck. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked in a whisper.

"I don't even know what it was," I admitted shakily. "There was blood and... and I was crying and... Rose there was blood everywhere. I never used to be afraid of blood like this. I used to be able to bathe in blood and be totally amused while doing so, but now..."

"Do you know whose blood it was?" She pressed gently.

I was about to deny it, but the stench took over my senses once more and I couldn't stand to say it. "It-It was yours."

She drew in a sharp breath between her teeth and pulled away to look me in the eye again. "It was nothing," she said, sounding much more forceful than she had before- more like her old self than she had been in awhile. "It's been almost two years, and everything's too peaceful, and you feel like something bad is going to happen. It doesn't help that you've essentially hidden from Maxwell." She sighed, then made a move to stand, stretching so that her muscles rippled in the moonlight. Reluctantly, as I was still very tired but I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, I forced myself into a sitting position, squinting against the faint light from the moon and examining the rest of the members of our group. Warly, who still refused to admit his affections for Walani, and they indeed still existed. Walani still seemed totally unaware of this despite his terrible attempts to cover it and acted around him like she did with all of us. Woodlegs, as expected, was still reserved and apparently decided that it was better to work on his nearly perfect vessel than to pay much attention to us. I looked down and traced my claws in the sand. _Not much has changed, has it?_ I mused. _Other than Woodlegs more prominent introvert-ness, we're a lot like who we used to be when we all first met._

 _Well, they are._

Roslyn sidled over to me, and, like always, rested her head against my shoulder. "That's not true," she said as though she had read my thoughts. She pointed with her tail at Warly's sleeping form. "He's gotten more friendly, more used to being around others. He used to care only about cooking and maybe Walani, but now he has learned better than that." She pointed at Walani in the same manner. "She's opened up as well. She didn't use to be as talkative as she is now- or as comfortable to talk about certain matters. She's turned patient and kind where she used to be about herself." She wrapped her tail around her paws and began fiddling with the tan-colored grains beneath our paws. "Woodlegs has probably changed the least. He doesn't talk to us much as he used to. I've worried about him for some time but I don't know really how I can help him. I've become less violent. Before, my answer to everything was to attack it, but you taught me patience and somehow managed to touch a soft spot in my heart that no one has been able to touch before." She buried her muzzle in her stomach fur for a second before continuing. "Of all of us, you've changed the most. Before, I saw you torture Warly like it was what you were put on this world to do. You tried to make his life a living hell. But I'm not sure if it's me or group skills developing in you but you've really softened towards him." She let out a deep breath. "You've softened towards all of us," she added in a whisper so I could barely hear.

"I still hate all of them," I informed her. "I haven't tortured Warly in awhile because you don't like it when I do."

"Well, at least you've gotten better at pretending then." She lightly tapped my muzzle with her tail. "Oh also, that reminds me. I've been wondering..."

 _Last time she said something like this we became a couple._ I thought. _Please don't say she's about to break that... we've lasted almost two years. That's awhile for animals. Please don't leave me..._

"Wilbur, how would you feel about... being parents?"

Nope.

Not gonna happen.

I took a deep breath, trying not to break down. "I couldn't... I mean... I just couldn't. Roslyn, you know my parents...? I would be just like them. I wouldn't... I couldn't..." The world was shaking. _Or is that me?_ She pressed her muzzle briefly into my shoulder fur.

"You aren't them," she reminded me.

"I am!" I shifted my weight to my haunches and lifted my front paws to eye level to glare at them. "It's _their_ blood running through my veins. Rose, I'm a _monster._ "

 _Suddenly everything disappeared. My heart was pounding out of my chest and the sound of it filled my ears. I was running, but I was being chased._

 _Before I had gotten twenty steps something thrice my size landed on my back and smashed me to the ground, the stone floor stripping patches of my fur bare. A voice next to my ear belonging to my attacker still rang loud and clear even in my memories:_ "You were born to die." _He flipped me over, exposing my soft underbelly and throat. I tried to curl up, to shield myself, but he wouldn't have it. Thorn sharp claws punctured the skin on my wrists and ankles, but I didn't cry. I was far too terrified. There it was. He released one of my paws for just half a second, and in the next second with his newly freed hand, he held something clear and sharp. A glass shard._

 _He held it with a wicked and manic grin. He brought his face closer to mine until I could feel his breath ruffling my ear fur._ "I should've done this a long time ago."

 _And he stabbed it._

 _Into my chest._

 _Right where my heart was._

 _As if this wasn't enough, he drew his unsheathed and obviously recently sharpened claws across my neck._

 _It was the nightmare with the blood again._

 _Except this time it was my blood._

 _Something crashed into me again, this time in the front. I gasped and kicked out. The glass shard was still in my chest. I was rapidly getting weaker as the blood from the wound puddled around me and stained my fur._

 _Whatever had pinned me down refused to budge._ "No..." _I hissed, but I could no longer struggle to pry my attacker off._

"Snap out of it!" My heart still pounding loud enough to drown out almost everything, I didn't recognize who spoke. I opened my eyes- which I didn't even realize I had closed- to see Roslyn's concerned frown above me. _Pinning me down._

No!

 _Keeping me from running._

Stop!

 _About to stab that shard into my chest. Ready to take my life for no reason. I couldn't fight back. I just cowered and awaited my faith._

"You're hurting yourself," she said shakily. I could feel the tremors running down her arms and realized she was terrified. As terrified as I was. My arms were laced with slashes, and my own fur was caught in between my claws. I was unable to say anything and just found myself locked in that eternal state of fear and surety I was about to die. After a moment of silence, she buried her muzzle into my chest fur. Once again, her scent grounded me, and I took a shuddering breath. "What did they do to you?" She asked quietly, her voice muffled.

"They nearly killed me. They tried to kill me... they _wanted_ to kill me." She backed off and allowed me to stand, though it took me a few tries to force my legs to support me.

"How did you survive?"

"I found my crown." I looked down and lightly reached to touch the golden piece.

 _Alone, afraid, and dying, I held my breath, hoping to get away from him. Hoping he'd think I was dead and leave me. Just as my lungs began to hurt from the effort and I began to truly black out, he grunted and left. Left me to die if I wasn't already dead. Once I was sure he was gone, I picked myself up, feeling the movement force, even more, blood to pump out of the wound in my chest and the slice across my neck. I sat back on my haunches and tugged at the shard, but it was no use. It was far too deep in and I was far too weak to pull it out. I took a stumbling step forward then another, the world spinning around me. Suddenly, the ground looked more appealing than anything else, but I knew that if I sat for one second I would never get up again. After a moment of silent encouragement, I began to walk._

 _The world swayed, but I kept going._

 _My knees buckled, but I kept going._

 _I began to lose feeling, but I kept going._

 _Finally, my body couldn't take the abuse anymore. I collapsed and my knees refused to let me stand again. Knowing my minutes were limited, I shut my eyes and took deep breaths, awaiting my fate._

 _My hand touched something smooth._

 _I opened my eyes to look at it._

 _It was a crown._

 _I reached for it, but my arm fell short and before I could grasp the trinket, everything faded to black and all sensation disappeared completely. Everything was eerily silent. It was stifling. I just let it take me. I was done._

"The most wonderful thing happened then..." I looked up again, seeing Roslyn's blue eyes fill with tears. "I woke up. I never expected to, but I did. And when I did, I was being carried away. I was being taken away from everything. I was alive. I was healed. I was being taken away from everything that wanted otherwise."

"Wilbur I'm... I'm sorry. I never... I mean, I knew you got injured but..."

"I'm fine."

"I swear, I'll never speak of this again just please... relax. You're not there anymore. You're here, with us." She nodded around the fire. _It was still nighttime. How long had I been out of it? I thought it was so much longer than just a few minutes._

But she kept her promise.

Roslyn never spoke of it again.

She did manage to fall asleep, but I stayed awake. I never knew such tiny reminders could trigger such an avalanche of terror like that. I sighed and curled up, but still looked up at the sky because I knew I couldn't fall back asleep. Just before dawn, I heard Roslyn quietly sobbing. I looked quickly at her and scrambled to her side. "What's wrong?" I asked, but she just shook her head and buried her muzzle in her stomach fur.

"Nothing." She glanced at me with those wide, emotion-filled eyes. "I'm fine."


End file.
